The Hands of Hinata
by CuteCButtons
Summary: Hinata and Kiba are sent on a month long mission. Hinata grows. A lot of exciting things happen during the mission and when Hinata returns to Konoha. Contains multiple relationships across the spectrum, but the focus is on Hinata.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. So if you recognize anyone or anything from the anime, I'm just borrowing.

Takes part sometime before Shippuuden.

Special Thanks to everyone who reviewed the one-shot "Unexpected Warmth." Your encouragement has helped me to be brave enough to post my big, long stories.

Chapter 1

Tsunade looked up from her stacks of papers. "As you probably already know, Shino is on a mission with his father. We're extremely short-handed, so you two will be going by yourselves. You will be doing two missions in a row, but you should be fine because they're C-rank missions. The first is to escort the representatives from the Land of Waterfall to the Land of Grass. Every year the two countries exchange gifts. You are to ensure the safe transportation of the gift to the Land of the Grass and then escort the representatives from Waterfall back home in time for the Festival. That is the first mission.

The second mission is to help with the Waterfall Festival. It is a very busy time of year for them, so we usually send a team to help out. Though you will be expected to help out with a variety of duties and will be gone for at least a month and a half, it _is_ a celebration and the shinobi that go on this mission usually have a good time. Here are the details of where you will be meeting the representatives from Waterfall."

Tsunade handed Hinata a scroll. "You should leave first thing tomorrow morning. Understood?"

"Hai!"

OOOOO

"Double-Feature Mission. At least a month and a half," Kiba whistled as the two walked through the streets of Konoha. Suddenly, he grinned. "Think Shino and Kurenai-sensei will miss us?"

"Probably. We should get them something nice from the festival."

"Ha! Hinata, you're too nice. You're always thinking of other people. My mom and sis will be happy to have me out of their hair."

"I'm sure they'll miss you, Kiba-kun."

Kiba shrugged. "I should get Hana to take a look at Akamaru before we leave. Hinata, I'll see you tomorrow morning, okay?"

"Mm! Bye, Kiba-kun."

OOOOO

"Hanabi-chan?" Hinata called as she stepped into her sister's room.

"What is it, Hinata-neesan?" Hanabi looked up from her studying.

"Oh, you're working so hard, Hanabi-chan. I'm very proud of you," Hinata smiled.

Hanabi grinned back. Though the Hyuuga household was a place of solitude and solemnity, and despite the family tension arising from Hiashi's high expectations, the two sisters cared for each other.

"I have to make sure I get as high marks as you did during your Ninja Academy training," Hanabi explained.

(A/N: Hinata's smart because she actually answered the questions on the Chunin written exam!)

"I'm sure you'll get much higher marks than I did," Hinata replied with a grin and without a trace of bitterness. "You're much smarter than I am."

Hinata always praised Hanabi sincerely, as a big sister should. The other members of the Hyuuga household, if they praised Hanabi, usually did so because they felt unsure about her status. According to Hyuuga tradition, Hanabi should have been made a Branch family member already. Hiashi, however, seemed to have other ideas.

Hiashi had given up on Hinata a long time ago. His greatest expectation was that she at least not be an embarrassment to the family. Every day the members of the Hyuuga household watched as Hiashi trained his nephew, Neji—the genius heir he had always wanted, and the living legacy of his twin brother—while Hinata was invited to do no more than serve them tea.

Even Hanabi had regular training with Hiashi. But Hinata had not trained with Hiashi since before she became a Genin.

"Hanabi-chan, do you want me to braid your hair?"

"Hai, Nee-san!"

As Hinata ran the brush through Hanabi's hair, she explained about the long mission she was leaving for.

"Gone for more than a month and a half?" Hanabi gasped.

"Hai."

"Will you be back before the Ninja Academy Family Day?"

"I should be."

"Does Father know?"

"Yes." _Though I'm not sure he was paying attention_, Hinata admitted to herself. She'd only just explained that she was going on an extended mission when he shooed her out of the way, claiming he had an important meeting with a member of a noble family from another village.

Hinata finished tying the braid and tucked a wayward strand behind her sister's ear. "I'm going to pack and go to bed early because I have to leave first thing in the morning. Take care of yourself while I'm gone, ne?"

"Hai. Goodnight, Hinata nee-san."

"Goodnight, Hanabi-chan."

OOOOO

Hinata sat back on her heels to survey the small piles in front of her. Though she descended from the most powerful noble family in Konoha, she really didn't own much. _Perhaps that is just the way of ninjas. You need to be able to carry the things you really need._

The next morning, Hinata finished her last minute packing and went to the kitchens to add the food she had prepared.

Kiba was leaning casually against the front gates of Konoha when Hinata showed up. Akamaru barked cheerfully at her.

"Hm, hm," Hinata giggled. "You can always tell when I bring food for a mission."

"That's our Hinata, all right!" Kiba grinned.

The two turned back one more time to take in the majestic carved faces on the mountainside and the peaceful stillness of the early morning of Konoha. Then they took off running through the forest.

It took them almost a full day to reach the border between the Land of Fire and the Land of Waterfall. As they left the shelter of the dense forest, a small area of rolling foothills met them. The small caravan was right where it was supposed to be, and the representatives from Waterfall had already set up camp.

Kiba and Hinata went to introduce themselves. The representatives turned out to be a cheerful old man and woman and their 8-year-old grandson, along with a few young men from their village.

The Takihata's were from a noble family of the Land of Waterfall. Most of all, they were very friendly. After a simple and filling stew, everyone turned in for the night.

(A/N: I have not seen the OVAs, so if the physical description doesn't match up, or if I've butchered the Land of Waterfall and its village, I'm sorry. I needed a Village that didn't have too much entrenched cannon, or what have you.

Heh heh. Well, I watched the OVA about the Land of Waterfall. Gomen, Gomen! I'm still going to make liberal use of artistic license. It was that or make up a bunch of stuff about one of those grayed-out countries on the map. Gomen! Enjoy! )

Kiba and Hinata lay in their tent, listening to the sounds of the crickets. Simultaneously they turned their heads toward one another.

"Were you thinking what I was thinking?" Kiba asked.

"That it feels strange not to have Shino-kun here?"

"Yeah. I'm not used to looking over and seeing you."

"I suppose we always sleep in the same positions, don't we?"

"Yeah." Kiba smirked. "Shino does love his order."

_Henge._

A few moments later, Kiba happened to glance over. "Hinata!"

"Kiba," stated the Shino look-alike lying beside him. "It is time to sleep now."

Kiba stared in absolute shock for three more seconds before erupting in a fit of laughter. Even Akamaru opened one eye and snuffled at Hinata's disguise, not that it fooled either Akamaru or Kiba's noses.

"Shh! Shh! Kiba-kun! You'll wake everyone up!" Hinata whispered frantically, trying to muffle his mouth with her hand.

A chuckle escaped Hinata's fingers, but Kiba seemed to have settled down. "I've got to remember to tell Shino about that one."

"No! Kiba-kun, he might get mad at me!" Hinata pleaded.

"Shino would never get mad at you, Hinata," Kiba yawned. "That was pretty funny, though. You've really loosened up, Hinata."

"Thank you, Kiba-kun," Hinata grinned up at the top of the tent.

OOOOO

"So, you're a ninja of Konoha?" asked the 8-year-old Takaro, looking up curiously at Kiba.

"Yup." Akamaru also barked a reply. Kiba and Hinata walked side by side in front of the wagon, while Takaro jumped and jogged in circles around Kiba's legs.

"I'm gonna be a powerful ninja real soon! I start my Academy training in Takigakure this year. Maybe I'll even train with Shibuki-sama!"

"That's great. You better work hard," Kiba stated.

"I will!" After a few moments, Takaro looked up at Kiba and asked, "Hey, how come you brought your girlfriend on your mission?"

"Ch-chigau!" Hinata squeaked, her face flushed bright crimson.

Kiba froze for a moment before bursting out laughing. "Hinata's not my girlfriend," he explained as he wiped a few tears of laughter from his eyes. "She's a ninja herself and she's my teammate."

Takaro shrugged unconvinced. "If you say so."

"I _do_ say so."

"Everyone knows girls can't be real ninjas!"

"Eh!" Hinata exclaimed.

"That's not true. What blockhead told you that?" Kiba wondered.

"It _is_ true. All the girl's at my village ever do is flirt with my big brother. I've never seen a girl ninja train. It's always 'Takamaru-sama, help me! I've twisted my ankle!" or 'Takamaru-sama, there's a scary snake over there!'" Takaro explained as he pantomimed the squeals and hand gestures of the girls, "or 'Takamaru-sama, you're so wonderful!' I guess that part makes sense because Takamaru-niisan _is_ the best ninja, but those girls are still annoying."

Kiba thought about Sasuke and his fangirls. And then he thought about Hinata. Hinata was nothing like those girls. Well, to be honest, she did have a tendency to fall apart around Naruto, but her admiration had inspired her, had driven her to train hard to become the kunoichi she was today. And she would never pretend to be weak to get a boy's attention.

"Hinata's not like that," Kiba assured her.

"Arigatoo, Kiba-kun," Hinata said quietly with a little smile on her lips.

Takaro looked up guiltily, as if just realizing she was there, but relaxed when he saw Hinata's patient little smile. _Mei-san would have hit me and called me an ignorant loudmouth by now_, he pondered to himself. With a new curiosity he watched Hinata as the three ambled down the road.

OOOOO

Hinata, ever-cautious, quietly activated her Byakugan and scanned ahead periodically. They were just about to reach the edge of the Land of Grass. The road wound its way through a wooded area just at the border between the two countries.

There was something in the road ahead. Lines of chakra led from the trees at the edge to…an Exploding Note!

"Kiba-kun! Everyone! Stop!" Hinata commanded.

"Hinata, what's wrong?" Kiba asked. Inwardly he was marveling that Hinata had made such a loud and confident noise.

"There's a trap up ahead. I'm going to go and see if I can disarm it. I don't sense any people, but keep watch anyway."

"Roger! Akamaru!" Akamaru yipped in reply and the two split up to guard the right and left sides of the caravan.

Hinata followed the lines of chakra. Fortunately, after the event with Gennou, she now had lots of experience in disarming bombs.

After the bomb was carefully disarmed, Hinata scanned the area once more. Whoever had left the bomb hadn't bothered to stick around to see if it worked.

"I think it's safe to move out, Kiba-kun, but we need to be extra careful."

Kiba nodded his assent, all the while sensing for danger.

The journey was deceptively quiet for several hours, but everyone had their guards up. Suddenly, Hinata paused.

"What is it Hinata? I don't hear or smell anything."

"I don't see anything, but I've got a bad feeling. Takaro-kun, I want you to sit with your grandparents."

"I'm not a baby!"

"If something happens, you need to be close so you can protect them," Hinata said patiently.

Takaro was still suspicious, but he got up into the wagon anyway.

"Hinata…?" Kiba whispered.

"Something's wrong…THE GRASS!"

"Wha-? ARGH!" Kiba disappeared as a hand reached up and pulled him underground.

"Kiba-kun!"

Hinata just barely skipped out of reach as the pair of hands came up to grab her.

A figure materialized in a whirl of green.

"So they're sending weak little children on missions? Konoha must be really desperate," chuckled the man before her. His face was covered with a light green cloth, and his green eyes glittered greedily under his blond hair. His face cloth matched the rest of his ninja outfit. "Hand it over."

Hinata said nothing, merely prepared herself.

"What do you want?!" yelled Grandma Takihata.

"The gift from Waterfall," returned the man. "I've been ordered to intercept it and I am not a patient man. Hand it over!"

"No! The peace between Waterfall and Grass relies on the gift exchange. If we aren't there on time, it could start a war!"

"That's the general idea," chuckled the green-masked man. "Just hand over the treasure. I don't really have time to kill you all, but I will if you decide to be troublesome."

"I will never let you hurt these people!" Hinata shouted from directly behind him, causing him to turn away from the people in the wagons. Three kunai flew in his direction, but the green-clad man easily dodged.

"What a stupid little girl you are. Fine. It seems you have a death wish, so I'll oblige you. _Rain of A Thousand Arrows_!" Needles of grass flew through the air to pierce Hinata's body.

Hinata was ready and immediately activated her Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō (Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms). It was impossible to see Hinata clearly through the cloud of green and chakra. Shards of grass drifted to the ground until the all of the needles were broken.

"Hoa…. That's a nice little trick. Not bad for a little girl, but you'll never be able to-"

"GATSUUGA!" Kiba shouted as a small tornado shot up from the ground under the enemy's feet.

A few minutes later, Kiba and Hinata were securing their prisoner.

OOOOO

Upon entering Kusagakure, Kiba and Hinata were able to turn over their prisoner to the Grass Ninja authorities. Apparently he was a rogue-nin from Grass, so they were very pleased to have him returned.

"Kiba-niisan! Hinata-neesan!" Takaro called from a doorway as they passed. "You're staying with us over here!"

"Arigatoo, Takaro-kun," Hinata smiled.

Kiba glanced at Hinata out of the corner of his eye as they approached the house and couldn't repress the grin that split his face. _Hinata, you really _have_ changed_. _Shino, our little butterfly is leaving her cocoon_.

OOOOO


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. So if you recognize anyone or anything from the anime, I'm just borrowing.

Takes part sometime before Shippuuden.

Reviews make my day!

Chapter 2

The next day the gift exchange ceremony took place. For all of the fanfare, it was fairly simple. The representatives from both countries gave a little speech about cooperation and peace, and then handed over their presents.

"So far, so good. Right, Hinata?" Kiba grinned as he nudged her through her sleeping bag that evening.

"Hai, Kiba-kun."

"I meant to tell you this yesterday, but that was really great work. You detected the enemy and managed to evade him. You even purposefully drew his attention away from the caravan so that no one would get hurt."

"You did really well, too, Kiba-kun. Your Gatsuuga was perfectly timed."

"Yeah, we make a good team, don't we?" He smiled.

"Hai!"

"I should write all this down. Shino's gonna want a full report," Kiba joked. A moment later he admitted in a more serious tone, "Though, honestly, he is going to want a full report. He's gonna feel left out, like when he missed the battle against Orochimaru's guys."

"Shino-kun felt left out?" Hinata asked in surprise.

"Yeah. He did. I mean, he didn't come out and say it, but he never comes out and says things. That's not his way. But I could tell."

Hinata frowned. "I don't want to make Shino-kun sad…"

Kiba looked over at her unhappy face and laughed. "Hinata!" he scolded affectionately, reaching over to ruffle her hair, "Stop worrying! He'll be fine. We just have to give a really good report. Besides, it's not like we've _forgotten_ about him or anything, because we keep talking about him."

"That's true," Hinata relaxed into a smile as she snuggled into her bedding. "We should add the part where you were flirting with- MMPH!"

"No!" Kiba whacked her again with his pillow.

"Hee, hee, hee…" Hinata giggled under the onslaught of feathers.

OOOOO

"The way back through the Land of Grass is pretty windy. We have a very unusual landscape and with our load we actually have to travel around the area and back up to the village. Takigakure is a very small shinobi village and our family home is several miles from it, but we'll be heading first to Takigakure to deliver the gift," explained Grandpa Takihata as the tiny caravan wound its way along the path.

Hinata gasped.

"What? What is it?" Kiba asked, straining to sense if there was an enemy present.

"Those fish!" she squeaked.

"Hinata! You really worried me there! I thought something was wrong!"

"Those fish are leaping upstream!" she cried.

Grandma and Grandpa Takihata chuckled. "That's right. Those are the rainbow salmon. They are a well known phenomenon in the Land of Waterfall. This is their migration season. Every year the adults swim upstream to spawn. They travel many, many miles, and even jump up the waterfalls."

Hinata drew in an amazed breath as one fish leaped out of the water, exposing its rainbow-colored, glistening scales. "They're so beautiful…and so strong…"

"Hinata," Kiba chuckled, gently taking her arm, "we've got to get moving."

"Gomen, Kiba-kun," Hinata apologized absentmindedly, although her eyes continued to drift toward the fish as they journeyed along the riverbank.

They set up camp not far from a large waterfall. When Hinata and Kiba were sure that everything was safe, everyone went into their tents to sleep.

A muffled sound alerted Kiba from his drowsing state. "Hinata? What's up?"

"Gomen, Kiba-kun. I'm just going to train for a little while."

Kiba let loose a wide yawn, shifting Akamaru on his chest. "Alright. Just don't overdo it, okay?"

"I won't. Goodnight, Kiba-kun."

"Night, Hinata."

OOOOO

There were many switchbacks on the path to Takigakure. The caravan paused for lunch near a raised embankment of the river. Hinata took her lunch and sat quietly watching the leaping fish as she remembered a conversation between Shino and herself:

_"I'm glad I've managed to change myself a little," Hinata smiled as the two walked home from an evening training session._

_Shino stopped in the middle of the path and turned to face her, causing her to stop and turn as well._

_"Shino-kun?"_

_"Hinata. You have become a very strong person. Do not forget this."_

_  
"I know, Shino-kun," Hinata smiled. "Thank you. But I'm still the same in some ways. Just like Neji-niisan said…"_

_"Did I not tell you to disregard everything he said to you during the Chunin Exam?" Shino questioned._

_"Hai, Shino-kun. But I am still the same in some ways. I still seek harmony…"_

_"Hinata. The search for harmony is not a weakness. Do not let his words belittle you. It is simply another one of your strengths that you might develop. Just as you found your own style through harsh training, you will find your own way to turn harmony into strength."_

_Hinata looked up at her teammate's serious face. He seemed especially concerned. That was so kind of him. "Arigatoo, Shino-kun. I'll remember."_

OOOOO

Several days later, the caravan reached the main stretch of river that led to The Hidden Village of Waterfall.

"We should be there within a day or so. After we deliver the gift, we'll head to the main village."

"Main village?" Kiba repeated.

"The Ninja village is very small. Most of the inhabitants of the Land of the Waterfall live in Kawabemura, the Village Beside the River. That's where our family is from," explained Grandma Takihata.

"Shibuki-sama has really revolutionized Takigakure by inviting more ninja candidates to go and train there," added Grandpa Takihata.

"Of course, Takamaru-niisan was already a ninja when Shibuki came to power," Takaro jumped in.

"Mm-hmm," Grandma nodded. "He was already a Chunin by then."

"How old is your brother, Takaro?" asked Kiba.

"Takamaru-niisan is 17 years old. He's gonna be a Jounin real soon," Takaro declared proudly. "That's what Mei-san says."

"Mei-san?" Kiba prodded. "Who's that?"

"She's a friend of Takamaru-niisan."

"Is she a kunoichi?"

"Nah. Mei-san's just a girl, though she _was_ chosen to be the Waterfall princess this year."

"Waterfall princess?" asked Kiba with a confused frown. "How can you be chosen to be a princess? Aren't you born that way?"

"The title of Waterfall princess is a special honor," Grandma Takihata explained. "Every year the Waterfall princess performs a special dance that commemorates the beginning of the Festival."

"Wow," Kiba whistled. "So she's a princess? Just like that?"

"Not yet," Grandma corrected. "Technically, the princess is whichever girl dances the crystal to the top of the falls and lays it in the holy place. Only then does she truly become the princess. Usually the princess keeps her title and does the dance every year until she gets married. Then a new princess is chosen."

"The princess has to have good stamina, too," said Grandpa. "The Waterfall Dance begins in Kawabemura and ends at the top of the Great Waterfall at Takigakure. So, not only does the girl have to dance the many miles between Kawabemura and Takigakure, but she also has to dance her way up the waterfall."

"Wow…" Hinata whispered in awe.

"People from the village—and from all over—follow along. Some walk and others ride in carriages or on wagons. It's usually a big fun procession. The dance itself can take as many as three days since the princess usually needs to rest along the way."

"We're hoping Mei-san can do it. Not all of the girl's are able to complete the dance. Some of them collapse from exhaustion along the way. In those cases, the procession simply drives the girl the rest of the way in the cart. But if a princess completes the Waterfall Dance within three days, the Land of Waterfall will have an entire year of good luck."

Hinata sat contemplating this tradition for the rest of the trip. To have an entire village looking to you, hoping you would do your best, not just a clan that secretly believed you would fail—that would truly be an honor.

OOOOO

"I'm pleased to welcome you, shinobi of Konoha," greeted Shibuki with a polite bow as he greeted them after the gift delivery ceremony.

Hinata and Kiba bowed before the young leader of Takigakure.

"We are pleased to offer our services, Shibuki-sama," Hinata returned.

"Eh, heh heh. No, no. You really don't have to call me Shibuki-sama."

"But you're practically the kage of Waterfall, so it's only right that we call you Shibuki-sama," Kiba replied.

"Well, I can't force you to, but you really don't have to be that formal with me," he chuckled. "I trust the journey went well?"

Kiba and Hinata filled him in on the trouble in the Land of Grass. "…but otherwise the journey went smoothly," Hinata finished. "The Takihatas are such wonderful people."

"Yes, they are. Especially those two. They play a big role in organizing the Waterfall Festival every year. It's too bad that their son and grandson are away on missions and won't return until after the Festival."

"Man, that's too bad for them."

Shibuki nodded. "But they're very dedicated shinobi and put their heart into their missions, just as Grandpa and Grandma Takihata put their heart into governing Kawabemura."

"Govern?!" cried Kiba. Hinata's eyes were wide with surprise.

"Yes. Didn't you know? They're the elders of Kawabemura."

"No, they didn't mention that. They're so…laid back."

"That's true," Shibuki laughed. "They're very unassuming people, though they do wield a lot of power back in Kawabemura."

"Whew," Kiba whistled.

"Do you have any assignments for us?" asked Hinata.

"You'll be accompanying the Takihata's back to Kawabemura and then reporting to Mizuku-san. He is a Jounin that is permanently stationed in Kawabemura. Honestly, though, the Takihatas will be the ones directing you until the Waterfall Festival is over. They pretty much run that show."

"Understood."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. So if you recognize anyone or anything from the anime, I'm just borrowing.

Takes part sometime before Shippuuden.

Special thanks to my reviewers!

Chapter 3

For three weeks straight, Kiba and Hinata performed duty after duty during the day. The duties varied greatly from delivering shipments of supplies to reinforcing the guard shinobi—since there were so many more people to keep an eye on at this time of the year—to folding decorations for the festival.

"Man!" Kiba growled as he sucked on a recent papercut. "If I ever see another stupid origami fish, it'll be too soon."

"Here, let me see," Hinata ordered.

She peered at the injured finger for a moment. Then she fished in her supply pouch for the tub of ointment she always carried with her. She held his hand still and applied a small amount.

"Thanks, Hinata," Kiba said gratefully. "I probably would have just let it go."

"I know," Hinata smiled. "That's why you keep me around, remember? I'm the overly cautious one."

"Ha! That's just one of many good reasons," he assured her.

"I can finish the rest, Kiba-kun. There's only about 12 more to go."

"Hey, didn't Grandma Takihata say we should take the afternoon off?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Alright! I'm going to take Akamaru for a walk and then see if that cute girl at the pastry shop is working today. Want me to pick up some cinnamon rolls for dessert?"

"Sure! That would be great! I'm going to go train as soon as I'm done."

"You sure work hard, Hinata. Try and have some fun today, though, okay?"

"I will, Kiba-kun."

Hinata finished up the decorations and headed off to her training spot, a secluded waterfall at the end of a pleasant hiking trail.

After her normal duties every day, Hinata trained for hours every night to develop her new jutsu. Inspired by the rainbow salmon that moved against the relentless current, she'd worked out a new way to move that allowed her to move upstream within the current of the falling water. She called it the Water Dance of Harmony, since she'd been inspired by Shino's words and Grandma Takihata's recounting of the Waterfall Princess.

Through her training and observations, Hinata learned several very important things. The Rainbow Salmon didn't just struggle upstream, though their relentless determination was very important to their success. They actually used the force of the water to push themselves up, too. Though the water seemed to fall in a continuous stream, there were concentrations of power to be tapped into and spaces of peace to rest in as water met water in crisscrossing streams, if only for a split-second. So Hinata practiced molding herself a shield of chakra, similar to the scales on the fish, and moving within the falling stream. By activating the Byakugan, and by observing and experimenting until she knew what to look for, she learned to become one with the stream, to use the power that worked against her for her own purposes. Moving water was very similar to Chakra, because it had its own currents and energy, and Hinata used her new movement to develop other jutsus she was working out.

During a quiet night last week, as Hinata leapt to the top of the waterfall and caught sight of the full moon smiling down on her, a sense of peace flooded her. _Naruto-kun_, she thought, _I hope your training is going well. I'm working really hard and I know that you are too, wherever you are. When you return to Konoha, I'll show you how much I've grown_.

Somewhere very far away, Naruto woke up and looked up at that same moon, and he thought of home.

OOOOO

_Blocking to building…blocking to building…blocking to building_, Hinata chanted in her mind as she gathered the power of the falling water behind her limbs and used it to propel herself upward, twisting and turning, spinning and leaping. She finished with a powerful thrust into the air, releasing all of the built up energy at once, the Palms of Heavenly Harmony.

It was already dusk by the time Hinata got the move just right, so she had to hurry to change out of her bathing suit and return to the Takihatas' home where she and Kiba were staying.

"Hey, Hinata!" Kiba waved as she entered the house. He was sitting next to the cute girl from the pastry shop. "This is Misao-chan. It turns out she's Grandma Takihata's great niece, so she's staying for dinner."

"That's great Kiba-kun. It's nice to meet you, Misao-chan," Hinata bowed before walking fully into the room.

"Hinata! You're all wet!" Kiba reprimanded.

"Mm-mm," she shook her head. "I'm just a little-mph!"

Hinata was cut off as a large fluffy towel suddenly engulfed her head and Kiba began rubbing her hair with more vigor than skill.

"Kiba-kun," came Hinata's muffled, though amused, voice, "…'m not Akamaru. I can dry myself off."

"Why are you all wet? Did something happen?" Kiba interrogated.

"I-mph! I…mph…was…got…lit…something…"

"Eh? What was that?" Kiba asked as he lifted the edge of the towel and peered underneath at her amused grin.

"I was training and got a little wet while I was working something out," Hinata explained, "but really, I'm fine." From the corner of her eye, she could see Akamaru looking at her with empathy. No wonder the little white dog always ran off and shook his coat dry before Kiba could get to him with a towel.

Kiba lifted the towel and looked at her for several seconds before bursting out laughing.

"What?" Hinata asked, her already short hair practically standing on end.

"Your hair looks as wild as Naruto's!"

At the mention of the loud boy's name, Hinata's face flushed bright crimson. She reached up to feel her own hair sticking up at odd angles.

"Hee hee," she giggled. "I think I'll go brush it out." With that she disappeared to the room they shared at the back of the house.

"Kiba-kun!" Misao scolded. "You shouldn't have teased her like that. She was so embarrassed!"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Kiba blinked.

"You shouldn't laugh at a girl's hair! Her face was so red. She must be so mortified."

"Oh that," Kiba dismissed. "That was just because I said Naruto's name. She always blushes like that. She's fine, though. Didn't you see her smiling?"

"I guess," she said, though she seemed unconvinced.

Later on during dinner, Kiba looked over to find a secret little smile on Hinata's lips. He cocked his head curiously. Her cheeks were flushed prettily. In fact, it almost seemed like she was…glowing.

"Kiba-kun?" Hinata asked. "Is something wrong?"

"No," Kiba shook his head, snapping out of his reverie. "You just seem really happy, so I was wondering if anything interesting happened."

"I had a really good training session."

"Hey, didn't I tell you to relax and have some fun today?"

"I did have fun!"

"Not that kind of fun! You're turning into a workaholic, Hinata. Heh, Shino would be so proud."

Hinata smiled at the thought of Shino's solemn face. "I hope he will be."

After dinner, Kiba got up and said. "I'm going to walk Misao-chan home."

"Okay, have fun. I'm going to go and train some more," Hinata said as she stood up to step around the amused Misao.

"Hinata! It's already dark!"

"That's okay. The stars are still bright and-"

"Akamaru!" Kiba commanded, pointing to the puppy resting on a pillow. Akamaru tilted his head in reply. "This is your mission! Do not let Hinata leave the house. Sit on her if you have to, but make her take it easy tonight. If she decides to be difficult, I give you permission to use the _Ultimate Weapon_."

Akamaru got up, shook himself, and wandered over to Hinata's feet. Apparently he decided to go straight for the Ultimate Weapon. He gazed up at Hinata with pleading puppy eyes and then rolled over on his back and reached up with one pathetic paw.

"That's right, Akamaru," Kiba nodded approvingly. "Get tough with her!"

"Hee, hee, hee," Hinata giggled. She reached down and scooped Akamaru up in her arms. "I guess I'll just have to submit to the Ultimate Weapon." She kissed the top of his head and headed off to bed.

"Arf, ARF!" Akamaru yipped, which Kiba translated as, "Mission Accomplished!"

"Good work, Akamaru!" Kiba called before offering Misao his arm and a boyish grin.

"Are you and Hinata-chan related?" Misao asked, tucking a strand of her soft brown hair behind her head.

"Nope," Kiba shook his head. He cocked his head at her. "Do we even remotely look the same?"

"No," Misao smiled, "but you really act like a big brother to her."

"Yeah, that's true," he chuckled. "I guess Shino and I are a little protective of her."

"Well, she is very quiet and shy."

"You think she's quiet and shy now? You should've seen her a few years ago. She's actually really opened up. She hardly ever stutters anymore, either. Actually, she's much stronger than she seems. We're really proud of how much she's grown."

"That's really sweet. I've never seen a shinobi team as affectionate as yours."

"She was especially happy at dinner…" Kiba said thoughtfully. "Really happy, like she was _glowing_."

Suddenly he turned a wide grin toward her. "I think the Waterfall Country's been really good for her."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. So if you recognize anyone or anything from the anime, I'm just borrowing.

Takes part sometime before Shippuuden.

This chapter is shorter and largely contains Tenten and Neji. Thanks for reviewing!

Chapter 4

Tenten retrieved the last of her kunai and replaced them in her scrolls. The morning training had gone well. Gai-sensei and Lee were jogging somewhere…on their hands. She preferred not to think about it. She was just wondering what had happened to Neji when he appeared on the path in front of her.

Neji smiled when their eyes met, and Tenten felt a tiny jolt in her heart. She straightened and grinned.

"Did you sleep in today, Neji?"

Neji, his bright smile still in place, shook his head. She'd never seen him smile for this long, or with such pure joy on his face. He stopped right in front of her and took her hands.

"Neji…?" _Is he going to confess?!_ shouted Inner Tenten.

"Tenten, I want to show you something."

"Oh…okay, sure. What is it?"

He pulled her to the shade of a tree and sat her down facing him. Then he took two deep, calming breaths before releasing her hands and moving his own to undo his hitai-ate, the Konoha forehead plate that always sat on his brow.

Neji pulled the forehead protector away and set it on the ground beside him, never taking his eyes off of Tenten's.

Tenten gasped. "Neji! The seal!"

Neji's brow was smooth and perfect, unmarred by the cursed seal that had weighed on his heart and mind for so long.

Tenten reached up unconsciously and ran her fingers over his forehead in awe.

"What…? When…?"

"Hiashi-sama…. Iie, Uncle Hiashi removed it this morning."

"I thought it could only be removed after death."

"That is the tradition. And I also thought it could not be undone. It turns out that the Head of the Hyuga Clan alone knows how to undo the seal. And Uncle Hiashi thought it was easier for him to remove it because he was the one to place it there."

"So you're a Head Family member now?"

Neji paused thoughtfully. "I suppose so. Uncle Hiashi has been training me in the ways of the Hyuga Clan all of this time, though."

"So…is he making you his heir then?"

"I…don't know. He has asked me to keep this quiet from the rest of the branch family until he's had a chance to explain his actions during a clan meeting." Neji carefully replaced his forehead protector.

"Neji…I'm so happy for you," Tenten said, her eyes filled with pride and joy.

Neji's arms, without the command of his brain, reached up toward her about halfway. Tenten grinned and moved into them, wrapping her own around his shoulders.

They were still embracing, the beautiful early afternoon sun shining down on their entwined figures in the shade of the large maple, when Guy-sensei and Lee inconveniently came around the bend and caught sight of their "passionate"—albeit upside-down—"secret tryst."

"OOOOOOHHHHHH!!!!!" Shouted Guy Sensei. "MY BRILLIANT PUPIL HAS FINALLY DISCOVERED THE FLAMES OF YOUTHFUL LOVE! NICE, NEJI!" Guy flashed him a proud thumbs up while balancing on one hand.

"Ch-ch-chigau," Neji stuttered, uncharacteristically sounding like Hinata for once. He and Tenten had separated as soon as they heard their sensei's jubilant voice. "I-I-It's not exactly like that."

_Not exactly like that?_ wondered Inner Tenten. _Does that mean…it's _sort of_ like that?_

"Nice, Neji!" repeated Lee, flipping to his feet and flashing a matching proud thumbs up.

Tenten sighed and rolled her eyes before yanking the flustered Neji to his feet. "Come on, Neji. Let's go get something to eat."

Neji and Tenten walked away quickly as Guy and Lee stared after them with proud tears streaming down their faces.

When they were safe out of harm's way in the shelter of Ichiraku's awning, Neji let out an unhappy groan.

"Aw, come on, Neji. Is it really that bad if they think we're…well…something or other."

"No, it's not that! It's just that…well, Guy-sensei's going to want to give me 'The Talk' again."

"The talk? What talk? How come I don't know about it?"

Neji shook his head and buried it in his hands. "It's too terrible to discuss with a lady."

Tenten burst out laughing. "Neji, it can't be that bad."

"There were _charts_, Tenten. _Detailed diagrams_. Diagrams drawn by Guy-sensei!"

Tenten sat in puzzled silence for several moments as she worked out what was going on.

Chouji and Shikamaru slipped in and sat down to grab a bite to eat, glancing curiously at Neji's bowed head and Tenten's "Think, Think, Think" face. (A/N: Yes, she looks like Pooh.)

"Oh! You mean, like, you and me having sex or something?"

Chouji and Shikamaru abruptly fell over while Neji's head shot up.

"Chigau!" Neji shouted, his face a shade of red to give Hinata a run for her money.

"Oh, so just general sex then?"

"Tenten! We're in _public_!"

"Well, yeah, but-!" Tenten's voice trailed off as Neji grabbed her and raced out of sight, leaving a bewildered Chouji and Shikamaru at the counter.

OOOOO

"Okay, are you _sure_ you want to know?" Neji whispered.

"Neji, why are we under a shed?"

"So no one will hear us," Neji explained patiently.

"Man, there are a lot of bugs here."

"Just ignore them."

"Alright, so tell me. What's 'This Talk' all about?"

Neji took a deep breathe and plunged right in, holding back none of the gruesome details about the diagrams of "youthful passion" and the "progression of passionate love" and the "responsibilities of flaming youth."

"Oh, I see," Tenten nodded. "Good thing I'm a girl. Kurenai-sensei took me aside and we had a nice girl chat over ice cream."

Neji sighed miserably. "The Talk" was coming. He could feel it. Plus, on top of it all, his brief hug with Tenten had been cut short.

In his bug-keeping shed, Shino looked down at the wooden planks below his feet and raised a single eyebrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. So if you recognize anyone or anything from the anime, I'm just borrowing.

Takes part sometime before Shippuuden.

This chapter is the reason this fiction is rated T and not K. Just a little warning.

Reviews make my day!

Chapter 5

Mizuku-san carefully explained Hinata's and Kiba's missions. "There are several river spots that we need to check periodically to make sure they are clear. If debris builds up, sometimes this causes flooding in the lower areas."

"Hinata, you'll be checking this location," said the plain, brown-haired ninja as he pointed to a spot close to the country bordering on the east of Waterfall. "Kiba, you'll be going here." He pointed to another location not that far north of Kawabemura.

Hinata and Kiba shouldered their packs and carefully tucked away their maps before setting off.

"Hinata, you're going to be really far away, so be careful."

"I will. You be careful, too, Kiba-kun. And you, Akamaru."

Akamaru yipped reassuringly at her.

Once she'd reached the river's edge, Hinata pulled out her map and studied it. The path to the mission spot zigzagged back and forth as this particular branch of the river passed through canyons and high-walled ravines. The road doubled back several times to lead the traveler to the right bridge. Beyond the eastern edge of Waterfall was the Land of Caves, a sparsely populated Country.

_It might be faster— and good training— if I just follow the river itself_…

OOOOO

Hinata reached her destination the next day. There was only a little debris, but Hinata used her water skills and the instructions from Mizuku-san to clear it. When she was finished she set up camp for the night.

There was a secluded waterfall not too far from where she had pitched her tent. Since she'd accomplished her mission so quickly, Hinata decided to take a break and enjoy the water.

She folded her clothes carefully and left them in a small pile in a dry place before stepping onto the surface of the water.

OOOOO

A young man stepped around a bend in the path and caught a glimpse of a beautiful figure dancing on the water. Her graceful limbs arced above her and spun through the air. Droplets of water hovered in midair before splashing delicately against the surface. The moonlight caressed the figure with silvery rays as she danced.

_How…intriguing_, he thought to himself.

OOOOO

Hinata ate a quick supper before getting ready for bed. She had just snuggled down under the covers when she sensed a presence outside of the tent.

"Hinata-chan," Shino's deep voice called from the edge of the campsite.

"Shino-kun!" Hinata scrambled up and rushed out of the tent. "What are you doing here? Did something bad happen? Did-'"

Shino shook his head calmly. "All is well. I finished my mission, so Tsunade decided to send me to back you and Kiba-kun up."

"Oh! That's wonderful, Shino-kun!"

"It has been a long time since we last saw each other," he commented.

Was it Hinata's imagination, or was there a hint of sadness in his voice?

His stretched out his arms, raising them about a foot. Then he lowered them uncertainly.

"Shino-kun, it's okay," Hinata reassured him with a gentle grin before going over to hug him. His arms closed around her warmly. "I've missed you, Shino-kun. So has Kiba-kun."

"I should set up my tent before it gets much later," he remarked as they separated.

"Mm-mm," Hinata shook her head. "This one's actually a two person tent, so we can share."

"If you are certain. I was unsure if you had a single person tent or not."

Hinata crawled into the tent to rearrange her sleeping bag. As she turned to exit the tent and call Shino, the two accidentally bumped heads.

"Gomen!" Hinata squeaked, rubbing her forehead.

"I'm sorry. Does it hurt?" he asked, gently laying a palm on her head.

"Mm-mm. It's fine. Come on in."

For the next couple of hours Hinata told Shino-kun all about her past month. She told him about the attack on their way through Grass and a little about her new training, but not all of it; she wanted to be able to _show_ him how much she'd learned. Shino listened carefully and patiently, occasionally asking a little question.

Hinata awoke the next morning to the smell of breakfast cooking.

"Shino-kun, that smells delicious. I've never had your cooking before."

Shino paused just a second before replying, "That's because you are already such a good cook. My simple meals can't compare to yours."

"Thank you, Shino-kun. You must have woken up pretty early to get all of this ready," she noted.

Shino shrugged and pushed the bridge of his sunglasses up with one finger. "Come and eat, Hinata-chan," he called with his back to her.

Hinata blinked curiously, but she did as he asked.

They ate in comfortable silence, Hinata occasionally stopping to praise his breakfast. When they were finished, Hinata fished in her pack for the package of sweets that Misao-chan had given her.

"Would you like a sweet, Shino-kun? A friend gave them to me before I left Kawabemura."

"Thank you," he said as she placed one on his palm.

"How did you get here?" Hinata asked.

Shino cocked his head to the side. "What do you mean? I walked, of course."

"No," Hinata giggled. "I mean what path did you take?"

"I was given a map," he shrugged.

Hinata nodded. "I have one as well, thought I didn't take the road."

"You didn't? How'd you get here?"

Hinata blinked, a vague nagging sensation poking at the back of her mind. She shook her head and smiled up at her teammate. "I traveled on the water."

Shino nodded, unsurprised.

"How would you like to return, Shino-kun?"

"It's your choice. This is your mission, after all."

"Let's take the water. It's especially bright today and the journey will be very cheerful with you along."

Shino smiled. "Thank you, Hinata-chan."

OOOOO

"Shino, I'm sorry. I didn't ask you at all about the mission you went on with your father."

Shino shrugged and leaped down to a large boulder. "It went well. There was nothing outstanding to remark on."

"How is everyone back home?"

"They seem well. There have been some interesting developments with Neji-kun."

Hinata stumbled. "Huh?"

"Hinata-chan, are you all right?"

"Y-yes, I'm fine…. What happened to Neji-niisan?"

"It seems that he and Tenten-chan are…together."

"Oh." Hinata pondered this new information. "How did you find out?"

"People have been talking about it lately. It seems to be all they talk about."

"Oh."

"Hinata-chan, does this information…upset you?"

"Oh! Oh, no. It doesn't upset me at all. I'm not that surprised, really, but…it's still sort of…a surprise. Does that make sense?"

Shino nodded.

"The sun is going to set soon. Do you want to stop, Shino-kun?"

Shino shook his head. "There's plenty of light left. Let's go a little further. Unless you are tired, Hinata-chan?"

"I'm fine," Hinata assured him, though she cast a sidelong glance at him as they hurried along.

OOOOO

Shino and Hinata sat on a log while staring into the fire.

"Shall we go to bed, Shino-kun?" she asked.

"Not…not yet. I would like to…talk to you about something first."

"I knew it."

Shino blinked behind his sunglasses. "You knew what?"

"I knew something was bothering you. You've been acting a bit strange."

"Oh." Shino seemed on the verge of asking how he'd seemed strange but moved past it. "I want to tell you…I want to ask you…"

"Shino, what's the matter? You can tell me anything," Hinata assured him, moving to sit right beside him.

He turned toward her slightly, his knee brushing hers gently, and took her hand in his.

"Shino-kun…?"

"Never mind." He dropped her hand, stood up, and went to the tent. "Let's go to sleep now."

"Shino…" Hinata followed him into the tent and got into her sleeping bag. They'd forgotten to put out the fire, so the flickering light cast shadows on the tent walls.

A few minutes of silence passed before Hinata sat up, shuffled out of her bag and went to lean down toward Shino's face.

"Shino," she whispered. "Please tell me whatever it is that's bothering you. We're teammates, remember? Teammates help each other in times of distress. That's what you always say."

Shino was quiet a moment before nodding and getting out of his own sleeping bag. He took both of her hands this time.

"I…I like you, Hinata-chan."

Hinata's jaw dropped in a comic O of surprise. Her already wide eyes nearly popped out of her head. A confession?! She had never expected that!

Shino watched her carefully for several moments. When it seemed that Hinata was unable to reply, he prompted her with a gentle, "Hinata-chan?"

"I-I-I n-ne-never th-thought th-th-that you f-f-felt that way, Shino-kun."

"I'm…not very good at expressing my feelings."

"I-I-I…" Hinata trailed off, thoroughly bewildered, and looked at Shino as if he'd grown another head.

"You don't need to say anything, Hinata-chan. I just wanted to let you know how I felt," Shino said quietly.

"No! I mean…that's not what I…. I'm sorry, Shino-kun! It's just that it's such a _surprise_."

"Is it really that surprising? You do know that I have always cared for you…"

"Yes! Yes! And I've always cared for you, Shino-kun. It's just that, well, I always thought you looked at me as a _sister_. So to suddenly find out that you've had these other feelings all along is, well, it's very surprising…"

Suddenly, Hinata found herself staring at the roof of the tent. Shino had pushed her shoulders back against the cloth of the sleeping bag. His face was inches away from hers.

"Shino-kun!" Hinata squeaked.

Shino traced his fingertips over her cheek, down her neck, along her shoulder, and down her side, finally fitting them against the curve of her waist. His lips followed, tracing the path from her cheek to her jaw and down to the hollow of her neck with tiny kisses.

Hinata lay frozen. _How can this be happening?!_ It was just too bizarre for words.

Shino bent to kiss her lips when she finally snapped to her senses.

"Shino-kun! Stop!"

His lips paused an inch away from hers. She could feel the warmth of his breathe ghosting over her mouth.

"Why?"

"It's not right. This is not you."

"It's because of _him_, isn't it?"

"What?"

"You could never love me because you already love _him_," Shino cast his eyes down and away from her face, looking suitably crestfallen. "It's because you love Naruto-kun that you won't let me be close to you."

Suddenly, Hinata had reversed their positions. Shino was pinned to the floor as Hinata held the edge of a kunai to his throat.

"Chigau," she said quietly, her voice calm and collected. "It's not because I could never love Shino-kun. He is very important to me. It's because _you_ are not Shino-kun."

"Hinata-chan," Shino whispered pleadingly.

Hinata, her resolve stronger than ever, proceeded to explain. "Shino-kun never calls me Hinata-chan. It took me a while, because it was such a little thing, and it's not inconceivable that he might use that term of endearment for me. But he would never, ever call Neji-niisan or Naruto-kun "-kun." And Shino doesn't gossip. He would tell me information if he thought it was important. But he wouldn't be interested in Neji-niisan's romantic affairs. I haven't once spotted a kikaichuu. That's highly irregular. Shino-kun always speaks really formally, and you've slipped a couple of times. Shino-kun also always stops before dusk to set up camp and always goes to sleep right away. I thought that something was bothering him, so I brushed the suspicions aside. But Shino-kun…also doesn't feel that way about me. And even if he did, he would never be so forward. It's not his way."

She stared down at the imposter for several long minutes. Finally, he smiled, and his appearance began to change. The trademark black sunglasses shifted and grew to become round glasses. Shino's springy black locks lengthened to become thick, straight, gray strands. The Konoha spiral on his forehead protector became a single note. His high-collared jacket morphed into a simple blue and gray ninja outfit, exposing the smile on the imposter's face.

"K-K-Kabuto-san!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Ohisashiburi desu ne (It's been a long time, hasn't it?), Hinata-chan? That was very clever of you to figure out my disguise." Kabuto didn't seem at all put off by this turn of events. In fact, he rather seemed like he was enjoying himself.

"W-w-what are you doing here?"

"I was just passing through the area and happened to see you. I'm a naturally curious person, so I thought I'd talk to you for a bit, but I assumed you wouldn't want to talk to me in my real form. You dance beautifully, by the way," he added with a smirk.

"Y-you _saw_ me?!" Hinata squeaked. Her face blushed tomato red. She appeared to be thinking hard. "…When?"

"When you were at the base of the waterfall," he said quietly, staring straight into her eyes with a little smile playing on his lips.

Hinata's face turned even redder, and her ears decided to join in.

Kabuto's lower body shifted slightly and Hinata abruptly noticed that she was straddling the young man beneath her. Her eyes widened in alarm but her knife hand remained steady.

"I'll be a good boy, I promise," he grinned. "I just wanted to see how you were doing.

See?" He slowly moved his hands behind his own neck, and his smile widened imperceptibly as he felt Hinata raise the blade unconsciously to accommodate his movement. She wasn't the type to kill in cold blood. That he knew for certain.

"Why?" Hinata asked.

"Why am I going to be a good boy? Or why did I want to see how you were doing?"

"Both."

"I don't mean you any harm. That's why I'm going to be good. You can trust that. And I wanted to see how you were doing because I haven't seen you since the Chunin Exam. I would have wanted to check up on you after, but that wasn't possible and I had to leave you in the care of others."

"Oh! Oh. Um, I never got to thank you for saving my life…. It was very kind of you to help me, even though you didn't have to…"

"You don't need to thank me, Hinata-chan. I'm pleased to see that your heart looks healthy," he remarked. Hinata felt his fingers rest lightly over her heart. She blinked in surprise. When had he moved his right hand?

He tucked it back under his neck, again smiling when she raised the blade so as not to accidentally cut him.

"You've recovered perfectly. In fact, you seem far stronger than you were before."

"I am," she nodded simply.

His grin widened. "It's good that you realize that, Hinata-chan. That's an important step for your personal growth."

"Wh-why did you save me? After the Chunin Exam."

Kabuto tilted his head and looked straight into her eyes.

"I feel…connected to you."

"Connected?" Hinata looked confused.

Kabuto nodded. "I know what it's like to grow up in a place where people secretly, and sometimes not so secretly, despise you," he said softly. His eyes grew stormy for a moment, but then he smiled at her affectionately.

"Um, Kabuto-san…wh-why did you pretend to be Shino-kun?"

Kabuto shrugged. "It seemed the most logical choice. Who else would be coming to join you?"

Hinata nodded. That part made sense, but…

"But, but why…why did you pretend to…why did you pretend that Shino…"

"Eh, heh, heh." A faint blush tinged Kabuto's cheeks. "That was more spur-of-the-moment. I'm not really sure myself. It just seemed right at the time."

Having no idea what to do with that information, Hinata decided to avoid it.

"So, you also made up that stuff about Neji-niisan."

"Nope, that part was true."

"Eh!" Hinata cried.

Kabuto smirked. "You're so cute, Hinata-chan."

The blush that had finally worn away was back in full force. _What is going on? Can this really be happening_? Hinata interrogated herself.

"I suppose that, as a spy, it's your job to know what's going on in Konoha."

"It's my job to know what's going on everywhere," Kabuto shrugged.

"Are you spying now?"

"I'm actually just passing through," he admitted. "Sound is just beyond Cave to the east, but I'm sure you know that."

(A/N: Waterfall to Cave to Sound. It made sense at the time.)

"So you're heading back to Sound?"

"Yep."

"Um…what happens now?"

"That's up to you."

"Um…" Hinata looked terribly uncertain. "You…don't want to kill me. I know that because you had plenty of opportunities to do so. But…I'm not really sure if I can trust you."

"Well, you can tie me up and untie me in the morning, and we'll both go our separate ways, or I can leave now. Choose whichever option would make you more comfortable. If you're going to tie me up, though, I'll need to use the bathroom first," he chuckled sheepishly. "I'm not used to being tied up through the night."

"I…I guess you can stay and leave in the morning. It doesn't really make a difference if I tie you up or not. If you'd wanted to kill me you would have done it already."

Hinata put her kunai away and removed herself from Kabuto's torso. Kabuto smirked to himself and got back into his sleeping bag. For almost an hour the two lay quietly listening to the other's breathing, each wanting to be the last one to fall asleep.

"You're too trusting, Hinata-chan," Kabuto whispered, knowing she was still awake.

"Maybe I'll kill you in your sleep," Hinata murmured drowsily.

Kabuto's eyes widened in shock before he stuffed his fist into his mouth to muffle his laughter.

OOOOO

When Hinata opened her eyes the next morning, the first thing she saw was Kabuto smiling back at her from across the tent. Apparently he'd been watching her sleep and lounging on his side for some time.

"Morning," he greeted cheerfully.

Hinata sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Good morning, Kabuto-san."

The two ate a very simple breakfast and packed the tent. It was still quite early and the air still held a hint of the pre-dawn chill. In the light of day, Hinata estimated that she was about five hours from Kawabemura.

"So I guess you'll be returning to Leaf today and I'll be returning to Sound," Kabuto mused as the two shouldered their respective packs.

"Not quite."

Kabuto frowned. "Where else would you be going? Didn't you just finish your mission?"

"I thought you were a spy?" Hinata smiled. "Plus, isn't it obvious that even when you were disguised as Shino-kun we were heading to Kawabemura?"

"Kawabemura? You're not going back there, are you?" Kabuto's frown deepened.

"I am. What's wrong with that?"

"It's…not safe. Hinata-chan, you should go back to Konoha."

"Why?" Hinata asked, suddenly alarmed.

"There's…something bad is going to happen there."

"What?!"

"I don't really approve, but I'm not currently powerful enough to change it…" Kabuto cast a regretful eye in the direction of the village beside the river.

"What? _What_, Kabuto-san?"

"It's something to do with Sasuke's training. Orochimaru is going to teach him a new technique and Sasuke's going to practice it on Kawabemura."

"No…" Hinata whispered in horror. "I've got to stop him."

"Hinata-chan! Don't go back there! You'll get hurt!"

"I have to. It's my mission to protect Kawabemura. Plus, Kiba-kun's still there. I have to go."

Kabuto caught her arm and pulled her beside him to look down into her eyes.

"Hinata-chan, I don't want you to get hurt." His words were soft and pleading. "Don't go back there."

"I have to, but…thank you for warning me, Kabuto-san. Have a safe journey home. I have to leave now, though."

"Alright. I can see that you've become a lot more determined than you were during the Chunin Exam. But…Hinata-chan, be careful. Don't throw your life away."

Hinata nodded. "Goodbye, Kabuto-san." Then she took off running along the stream.

Kabuto watched her figure as it leaped along the river. He sighed and smirked with a shake of his head.

"Yare, yare, Hinata-chan. You may be much stronger, but you're still too nice…and far too trusting."

The young man waited for about twenty more minutes. "Oh well. I guess I'll just have to come along and make sure you don't get into too much trouble."

oooooooooo

(A/N: Trust me, no one is more surprised than I am about Kabuto's appearance. If I had to classify this fic, there's definitely a Hinata/Shino leaning. When this fic was first being hatched, Sasuke and Hinata were supposed to have a bunch of interactions, maybe even a few fights. It appears Sasuke stood me up ; P

If you guessed that it was Kabuto before Hinata did, hurray for you, you clever, clever person! The Shino in the bug shed is the real deal, though.)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. So if you recognize anyone or anything from the anime, I'm just borrowing.

Takes part sometime before Shippuuden.

Please Review! It makes me happy.

Chapter 6

Hinata's heart pounded, not from the vigorous movement, but from the tension of worrying about what she would find. _Please, please, please let me get there on time_.

She could just see the tops of the buildings from here…

Hinata gasped as a pillar of smoke rose from the center of the city. She dropped her pack somewhere along the way and was heading straight for the pillar when she heard a woman's scream and veered to the right towards the low hills that sat behind the village.

She rushed around the edge of the buildings and saw the cause of the commotion. Two enormous twin snakes were heading straight for the village across the stretch of foothills. Hinata rushed forward to cut them off, her Byakugan already activated as soon as she'd entered the village.

"Run! Evacuate now!" she yelled back to the villagers. Most were fleeing in the opposite direction, but a few remained standing outside of their homes, frozen in terror.

They just weren't _moving_.

"Run!" Hinata yelled again, but it was no use.

She dashed straight between the hissing snakes, confusing them slightly. They turned to follow the quick thing that dared to approach them and chased it over the hills. Hinata turned and changed direction, angering and disorienting them at the same time. They got in each other's way and hissed angrily. With swift, lithe movements Hinata dodged and directed until the two snakes were right where she wanted them, equidistant from her and coming fast.

"Make my chakra bigger, sharper, stronger, more flexible…more, _more_, MORE!"

The spiraling arcs of the Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms whirled and became a tangible shield of cutting force.

The twin snakes, enraged by Hinata's baiting, arched their powerful necks and dove forward, dashing themselves on her wall of cutting chakra. Their bodies froze as their heads were destroyed. Then those powerful muscles thrashed once, twice, and finally laid still.

"Hinata!" Kiba shouted, racing out of the village. "Hinata! There was a giant summoned snake in the middle of the village! We managed to take it down, but…"

Hinata had fallen to one knee at the top of the hill, but she was still facing away, searching for Sasuke and Orochimaru with her Byakugan. They were long gone. It looked as if they had merely practiced the summoning technique and left. Since Kawabemura wasn't even a Hidden Ninja Village, they probably didn't think they needed to ensure its defeat. When she was satisfied that those two were no longer around, Hinata deactivated her Byakugan and got shakily to her feet. She turned to look back at Kiba-kun, pleased that he sounded unharmed.

"…there are still…two more," Kiba trailed off, staring at the two corpses to either side of the Hyuuga heiress.

"It's alright, Kiba-kun. I've taken care of these two." Hinata gulped, trying to regain her wind.

"I can see that, Hinata," Kiba pointed out, still slightly dazed.

"Do we think there are any more?"

"No. It was just the three."

"Were there any…?"

"No. No casualties, though there have been a number of injuries and some damage to various buildings."

"Kiba-san, have you seen…!" Mizuku-san trailed off as he and the rest of the guard shinobi came running from the center of the village.

"Eh, heh, heh. It's alright. Hinata took care of these two," Kiba chuckled. "OI! Hinata, are you all right?" He rushed forward to catch the dangerously swaying girl.

"Mm. I'm fine, Kiba-kun. It's just that I ran all the way here and…I'll be fine. Really."

"You did great, Hinata," Kiba smiled, pulling her arm over his shoulder anyway and supporting her waist.

"Thank you, Kiba-kun."

"Let's get you someplace where you can rest," Kiba suggested.

"Mm. Good idea."

"Hinata-neesan!" cried the ecstatic voice of the young Takaro. "I saw _everything_! You were AMAZING!" His eyes shone with awe and hero-worship.

"Takaro, help me find a place for Hinata to rest, okay?"

"Okay!" Takaro raced ahead.

Kiba kept speaking quiet words of encouragement and praise as the two stumbled into town.

From the shade of a tree not far from the battle, a young man smirked then turned to head home.

OOOOO

When Hinata awoke the next morning there was something soft and warm snuggled up against her side. She looked down to find Akamaru nestled cozily against her. He opened one eye as he felt her stirring and yipped cheerfully in greeting.

"I'm glad to see you, too, Akamaru."

"Hinata, you're awake. Yokatta! How are you feeling?" Kiba asked. His voice and eyes were filled with concern.

"I'm fine, Kiba-kun. I was just exhausted."

"Yeah. That was a pretty amazing thing you did yesterday, taking out those two giant snakes by yourself. It's a good thing you started running as soon as you got close to the village or we might not have made it. The one that got into the town square did more than its share of damage."

"Actually, I started running when I was at the Wind Pass."

"The Wind Pass? Isn't that, like, at least 4 or 5 hours away?"

"Hai."

"But, why were you running from there?"

"Um…Kiba-kun, I need to talk to you about some things that happened."

"O-okay. Sure, go ahead."

"Um, is it okay if I get something to eat first?"

"Oh! Of course. But you'll tell me right after that, right?"

"Hai. I will."

OOOOO

"I'M GOING TO KILL THAT BASTARD!" Kiba shouted from the back of the house, startling the Takihata family members present.

"No! Kiba-kun, I forbid you to go after him!" Hinata said firmly, using the same determined voice as when she had convinced her teammates to go after the Bikouchu. "He's already back in the Sound country by now. Besides…he didn't actually _hurt_ me in any way. And he did warn me about the attack. If he was truly a bad person, he wouldn't have told me. And if he hadn't told me, I never would have made it in time and there could have been many more injuries, or even deaths."

Kiba growled once more before sitting down cross-legged in a huff, his posture and body language very similar to Akamaru with his hackles up.

"Kiba-kun…are you angry with me?" Hinata asked uncertainly.

"What? No. No, of course I'm not angry with you, Hinata." Kiba leaned over and pulled her into a one-armed hug bordering on a headlock and affectionately tousled her hair. "Don't even think things like that. It's just…. I feel like I failed you. I should have been with you. Teammates are supposed to look out for each other." He sighed.

"Kiba, we were assigned solo missions. There's nothing that you could have done differently in this case. Please don't feel like you failed. Plus, you've been taking great care of me." Hinata smiled and patted her happily full stomach.

Kiba cracked a grin and ruffled her hair again.

OOOOO

Kiba and Hinata were very busy for the next week. Not only were there a million things to do for the festival, but there were also many repairs to be made for the damage caused by the one snake that had made it into the town.

Hinata removed the last nail from her mouth and aligned it to pound it into place on the side of the building she was working on.

"Hinata, will you pass me-?" Kiba called from the roof.

Hinata pulled the wrench from her toolbelt and tossed it into the air without even needing to make eye contact. She and Kiba had spent so much time together recently that they were starting to read each other's thoughts.

"Eh he," he chuckled, catching the tool in mid-spin. "Thanks!"

"Minna! Taihen! (Everyone! We're in trouble!)" yelled a woman running down the street. Hinata and Kiba whirled around. It was one of Grandma Takihata's many nieces-in-law.

"What's the matter? Is it an attack?" Kiba yelled, leaping down to the ground.

"No, it's not like that. But," the woman panted, "it _is_ really serious. Is Takihata-basan here?"

"She's inside. Come on in."

"Basan! (Auntie!) We're in so much trouble!"

"What is it, Makie-chan?"

"Mei-chan! She found out!"

"Found what out?"

"Takamaru's arranged marriage."

"…What?" Grandma Takihata inquired in a deceptively even voice.

"Erm…well…your son had been talking about arranging a marriage between our village and another village. He mentioned that he was going to look into it after that mission…and…"

Grandma Takihata suddenly looked very forbidding. "He did such a thing without even consulting me?"

"Um…um…he only just mentioned it…but…he sent a letter to Tokomaru… mentioning…that he might have…found someone…"

Grandma Takihata made an impressive growling sound for such a kind, tiny old lady.

"And…uh…um…Mei-chan found the letter when she was making a delivery to our house. It was on the table. And…apparently…she ran away yesterday. She left a note with her plans to find him and talk him out of it."

"She is our Waterfall Princess candidate! How could should leave _now_? The festival is the day after tomorrow!"

"She wrote in her letter that she doesn't care about anything or anyone but Takamaru-kun," Makie explained miserably. "If she can't prevent Takamaru-kun from marrying, she doesn't care about being the Waterfall Princess anymore."

Grandma Takihata sighed. "I guess there's no real choice. We'll have to burden our Konoha shinobi one last time."

"Hai!" Hinata replied eagerly, happy to help in any way she could.

"The only option now is for you to-" Grandma Takihata began.

"…find Mei-chan and bring her back," Kiba and Hinata answered.

"dance instead, Hinata-chan," Grandma finished resolutely.

"EEEHHH!" Hinata's face turned bright red. "Chigau! Chigau! Chigau!"

"It's the only way. You'll have to perform the Dance of the Waterfall Princess."

"B-B-B-But su-surely th-there is another c-c-candidate!"

"Nope. There's no one else that even comes close. Kawabemura is not a ninja village, as you know. Our girls are not as strong as you Konoha kunoichi. Mei was the only real candidate. Though it is a prestigious responsibility, the dance is physically grueling because of the time and distance involved. The girls who applied had to run a 20 mile marathon. She was the only one that even came close to finishing."

"Hinata! You're hyperventilating! Breathe! Breathe." Kiba shook her by the shoulders and her tomato-red face wobbled back and forth.

"B-B-B-But th-there w-w-will b-be l-l-lots of p-p-people!"

"Oh, yes," Grandma Takihata agreed happily. "Thousands, I'm sure."

"Thousands of people!!!"

"Hinata, calm down," Kiba spoke quietly, changing his tactic. "You're gonna be fine. Just think of Naruto."

"Naruto-kun's going to be there?!"

"No, no, no. I mean, think of what he would _do_ in this situation."

Hinata frowned, slightly punch-drunk. "Naruto…I don't think he'd be able to be a princess. Though he does have that one strange jutsu…" Hinata trailed off with a very disturbed look on her face.

"No! That's not what I meant! Hinata!" Kiba grabbed her face before continuing. "He would never give up and run away when so many people were counting on him. Everyone's counting on you. You can do it."

"B-but I've never danced in front of a crowd before!"

"Don't worry about that," Grandma Takihata. "My sister, Misora, was the Waterfall Princess for 12 years. She'll teach you whatever you need to know. Come! We don't have any time to waste."

"Eh…" Hinata trailed off as Grandma Takihata propelled her through a crowded street. The old woman was suddenly full of vim and vigor.

OOOOO

The morning of the Festival, Hinata woke up strangely refreshed. Belatedly she wondered if one of the women had slipped her something last night since she'd been so nervous. She wandered into the room where Grandma Takihata and Misora-baasan were waiting with her Waterfall Princess Dress.

"There you are! Time to get dressed."

Together with a gaggle of their nieces and daughters, the Takihata women brushed and draped until Hinata and her costume were complete. Her outfit was made of shimmering bright colors and vaguely resembled a kimono, except that the skirt flared for ease of movement and was slit in several places. The belled sleeves had straps that went around her fingertips to keep the material in place when she waved her arms. There were also a number of fans and ribbons tucked into the sash around her waist which would be used to vary the dance.

Kiba burst into the room with Akamaru on his head.

"Kiba-kun! You need to knock before running into a room where a lady is getting dressed!" Misao screamed.

"Huh? Hinata's my teammate. She doesn't care."

"Still," Misao huffed.

"Yokatta! I was a little afraid you would have passed out on the floor," Kiba admitted to his fellow shinobi.

"I still might."

"Nah, not now. You're gonna do great. Isn't she, Akamaru?"

"ARF ARF!" Hinata translated this to mean, "Sure will!"

"Thank you for your confidence in me, Akamaru. And you, too, Kiba-kun."

"Did you remember to pack a bag for me to bring along for you?"

"Hai."

"Did you remember to eat something?"

"Hai."

"Did you remember to-"

"Kiba-kun, stop pestering her!" Misao ordered.

"Yeah, yeah," he said as Misao shuffled him out of the room. He slapped his hand on the doorframe and leaned back into the room, straining against Misao's hold. "Hinata, just one more thing. Remember to KEEP BREATHING."

OOOOO

Hinata inhaled deeply before stepping onto the stage, a frozen, terrified smile on her face. Her mind was a blank as Grandpa and Grandma fastened the Waterfall Crystal around her neck and presented her to the crowd.

The crowd cheered as if she was one of their own village girls. Misora-baasan motioned for her to start, pointing in the direction of the path beside the river.

Hinata was already in her own mind, trying with all of her might to psyche herself up as the drums and other instruments started up."You can do it, Hinata. Think of Naruto-kun. He would be so brave. Be brave, Hinata. Follow the river all the way to the Great Waterfall. I'm gonna be brave," she whispered to herself. "Everyone's counting on you. Show him you can be brave. Go, Go, GO!"

With a graceful leap, Hinata left the path and landed on the surface of the water, spinning on one foot like an ice skater. She let the beat of the music carry her and went into a trance to allow herself to ignore the thousands of people crowding the banks of the river.

"Go Hinata!" Kiba cheered from the side. "Yahoo!"

"…Misora?" Grandma Takihata glanced at her sister out of the corner of her eye.

"…what?"

"Didn't you mention to Hinata-chan that there's a _road_ to dance on?"

"It never really occurred to me. It's not usually an issue, you know? I guess that's just how Konoha kunoichi are."

OOOOO

When Hinata finally decided to rest for the day, she executed an impressive mid-air spin and released a field of chakra to send out a small blast of water droplets. Then she bowed as she had been told to and made her way to the water's edge where Kiba and Akamaru were waiting with a large fluffy towel.

"Hinata, you did great. Your dance was awesome! On top of that, you made really great time. At this rate we're gonna make it to Takigakure by tomorrow! "

"Thank you, Kiba-kun. I couldn't have made it without you and Akamaru cheering me on," Hinata grinned, subtly prying the towel out of his hands.

"We're so proud of you, Hinata," Kiba beamed, his voice filled with emotion. "This is…a really great step, you know? You've definitely changed. The old you would never have been able to dance in front of thousands of people. Heh heh. If we get back soon, maybe all of the people that stuck around to party in the village won't have eaten all of the food."

Hinata giggled sleepily. "I'm looking forward to the big party back at Kawabemura when this is over."

Kiba ruffled her hair affectionately, "Goodnight, Hinata. Sleep well."

Hinata was already sound asleep, a happy grin on her face. Kiba smiled down at the contented face of his teammate and watched her for a few minutes before tucking the blanket around her more snugly and exiting the tent.

OOOOO

Pride hammered in her heart as Hinata placed the Waterfall Crystal on its pedestal in the center of Takigakure. She turned to face the crowd as she'd been told to, her face beaming all the while. Lord Shibuki placed a crown of flowers on her head and took her hand with a smile.

"Welcome, Hinata-hime of Konoha," he said good-naturedly.

"Arigato, Shibuki-sama. I'm so honored to be here."

"How is Naruto-kun?"

At the mention of the infamous ninja, Hinata's cheek flushed prettily.

"He left on a long training mission, but I believe that, wherever he is, Naruto-kun is well." Hinata looked up at the setting sun and felt that her words were true.

"I see," Shibuki-sama replied, glancing at her with an amused and understanding expression.

The ceremonial music changed to a more lively folk style and everyone cheered.

"May I have the honor of this first dance, Hinata-hime?"

Hinata looked at him in surprise. "Eh heh heh. I've never actually danced with anyone before," she admitted.

"So desu ka? That's surprising. It's very simple. Shall we try?" Shibuki held out his hand patiently.

When Shibuki picked her up by the waist and suddenly lifted her high in the air, Hinata felt a gasp escape her chest. He spun her gently and then leapt to the right. Hinata followed to the best of her ability until the steps became clear. When the time came for the next lift, Hinata's smile shone brighter than the setting sun.

At the end of the official celebration in Takigakure, Shibuki and Hinata performed the closing ceremony. Shibuki took up the Waterfall Crystal and refastened it around Hinata's neck. Then he gave a gallant bow and knelt on one knee. He took Hinata's hand and gently kissed it before standing again and presenting her to the crowd once more, who clapped and cheered for their new tomato-red princess.

OOOOO

Hinata turned to look back at Kawabemura one last time. "I'm going to miss everyone."

"Yeah, but it'll be nice to be home, won't it?" Kiba reminded.

"Mm," Hinata nodded. "Do you think…?"

"Eh? What was that, Hinata?"

"Do you think I'll be able to…keep up the new me? Do you think I've really changed?"

"Definitely! Though there are some important parts of you that I'd never want to change anyway."

"Hhmh," she smiled. "Thank you, Kiba-kun. This has been a really great mission with you here."

"We're a great team. Right, Akamaru?"

"ARF, ARF," which both shinobi translated to mean, "You bet!"


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. So if you recognize anyone or anything from the anime, I'm just borrowing.

Takes part sometime before Shippuuden.

Please Review! It makes me happy. Also, I have written lots of fanfiction, but this is only the second thing I've tried to publish. If you have any advice on how to make my story show up when I search for it, please let me know. I typed in the exact title and it wasn't there. Sadness. It shows up when I type in my screen name, and I got a review, so I know at least one person was able to find it.

If you managed to find this story: Thanks for reading!

Chapter 7

"Shino-kun!" Hinata called happily, racing down the road to the entrance of Konoha with Kiba and Akamaru on her heels. It was mid-morning and Konoha was bustling with activity.

The stoic shinobi stood casually and stepped away from the doors. _Hinata looks so happy and confident_, he mused to himself. He blinked in surprise (not that anyone could see his eyes) when the petite girl wrapped her arms around him tightly. Shino didn't usually hug people…ever. But it felt nice and he returned the hug gently.

"We really missed you," she informed her team leader with a sweet smile on her upturned face.

"Shino! Good to see you, man!" Kiba and Shino exchanged a handshake.

"How was your Double-Feature Mission?"

"We did great!" Kiba beamed. Akamaru barked his agreement.

"Kurenai-sensei wanted to see you two. She requested that I take you to her apartment."

"Oh, okay. Is something wrong?" Kiba asked.

Shino shook his head. "She just wanted an update on the mission and to see you after such a long absence."

On the way to Kurenai's apartment, Kiba and Hinata filled Shino in on all of their recent adventures.

"It sounds like everything went smoothly," Shino commented.

"Well, not everything…" Kiba trailed off, casting a glance at Hinata.

"Kiba-kun, we could have waited to tell him about that," Hinata said, suddenly more quiet and serious.

"But we have to tell him sometime," Kiba argued. "And we have to tell him about the related a-"

"_Later_, Kiba," Hinata broke in.

"What are you not telling me?" Shino interrogated.

"Inside," Hinata insisted.

OOOOO

Hinata twiddled her fingers as she explained the appearance of the fake Shino and the following attack on Kawabemura.

"How did you finally recognize that he was an imposter?" Shino asked.

"Well…there were a number of signs, calling me Hinata-chan, not stopping before dusk, and…other things."

Kiba nodded seriously while Shino kept his penetrating eyes on Hinata.

"…and?" he prompted.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Hinata asked, suddenly avoiding his eyes.

"Hinata, there is something you are not telling me," Shino decided.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Hinata, teammates tell each other things," Shino reminded her. "Tell me what it is that you are not telling me."

"Um…well…"

"Hinata?" Kiba frowned questioningly. "Is there something you didn't tell me?"

The shy girl looked away and mumbled something. Unfortunately, her particular teammates had _very_ good hearing.

"He did what?" Shino and Kiba asked with matching level tones of voice. There was a sudden pounding on the front door downstairs, so Kiba got up quickly to answer it.

"He…um…sort of…um…confessed…to me…" Hinata whispered.

"Kabuto Yakushi confessed to you…while pretending to be…me…." Shino trailed off.

His entire body stiffened. "Hinata, did he do anything else?" Shino demanded.

Again, Hinata mumbled a reply.

"What was that, Hinata?"

"He…um…" By now, Hinata's cheeks were bright red. "I-It's not a big deal, Shino-kun. I wasn't hurt in any way. It was all j-just v-very co-confusing and strange."

"What did he do, Hinata?" Shino persevered. He leaned closer to her and she whispered something just as Kiba walked in carrying a bunch of groceries. Asuma-sensei was right behind him lugging in more bags.

Shino's entire body went rigid before he shot up and strode to the door.

"Shino!" Hinata cried. "Where are you going?" She leaped up and grabbed his arm before he could leave.

"Hinata, let go of my arm," Shino directed calmly.

"Shino, you're angry. Please don't be angry with me."

"Why do you think I am angry?"

She slipped the slender fingers of one hand into his while her other hand grasped his wrist. "You're…buzzing," she pointed out, referring to the low hum that surrounded him. Kikai bugs were very sensitive to the moods of their hosts. That was one of the many reasons why Shino always kept such strict control over his emotions.

Hinata slid two fingers under the sleeve of his coat. Sure enough, she could feel the angry writhing of the bugs under his skin. With her forehead pressed tightly against his bicep, she caressed the skin of his wrist. He slowly calmed down.

"Don't be angry, Shino. It's alright. Really," she murmured into the fabric of his coat.

"It's not alright," Shino stated decisively, "but I'm not angry with _you_, Hinata. You did nothing wrong."

Shino turned and pulled her into a rough hug, clamping his arms around her tightly and protectively.

"It's alright, Shino-kun. Without him, Kawabemura might have suffered a lot more damage."

"That excuses nothing. His actions are _absolutely unforgivable_. You do understand that, Hinata?" He pushed her just far enough away so that he could see her face, but kept her in the protective circle of his arms. "Ano koto (That person), if he ever does anything like that again. Chigau, if he ever even contacts you again, you will tell me immediately."

"Shino-kun…"

"_Immediately_, Hinata," he insisted. "That could not have been a coincidence. He must be targeting you for some purpose. Promise me, Hinata. If you see him again, you will tell me. Teammates tell each other things. Teammates look out for one another. And teammates keep each other informed so that they are able to take care of each other."

"Hai, Shino-kun."

Shino finally released Hinata and nodded in greeting to the newcomer.

Asuma stared at them confusedly, his cigarette dangling from the corner of his mouth.

"Hi," he greeted uncertainly. "Welcome back."

OOOOO

Since Kurenai had received a last-minute mission, their team reunion would have to wait. Shino went with Kiba and Hinata to give the Hokage their mission report. Then he walked Hinata to the Hyuuga compound as Kiba went on to say hello to his mother and sister.

As Hinata pushed open one of the two heavy doors, she thought about Shino's words. Perhaps there _had_ been a reason for Kabuto-san's appearance and strange actions. From now on, she would be extra careful.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. So if you recognize anyone or anything from the anime, I'm just borrowing.

Takes part sometime before Shippuuden.

Reviewers are lovely! Reviews are also lovely!

Chapter 8

Neji finished writing his report for his latest mission and stretched his neck. Training with his uncle was going well. In general, everything had seemed brighter since the Branch Family Seal had been removed. He felt like a new person. Lately he and his mother had even been eating dinner with Uncle Hiashi and Hanabi. It was like they were a real family.

He happened to glance outside and catch a glimpse of Hinata's familiar short hair bobbing through the courtyard, looking confused at the lack of people.

"Hinata-chan! Welcome home!" he called down with a smile.

Hinata froze in mid-step. A cold shiver ran up and down her spine, however, Neji was already heading downstairs and didn't see her reaction.

Neji opened the sliding door and stepped out into the courtyard with a friendly grin. "I'm sorry no one else could be here to greet you, but they're all out on errands."

"Byakugan!"

"Hinata-ch-? AH!" Neji barely dodged the Gentle Fist attacks that shot toward him. "Hinata-chan! What is the matter?"

"What are you doing here? What have you done with my family?" Hinata demanded sharply.

"I live here! They're all out running errands! I just told you that, Hinata-ch-ARGH!"

"Did you think I would forgive you for such a thing as this? What did you do with Neji-niisan?!" Hinata slapped away Neji's defensive counterattack movements, moving with a confidence and determination he'd never seen in her before. This was as close as an intent to kill as he'd ever felt from his timid little cousin.

Neji activated his own Byakugan and stepped up his defense and counterattack. "I _am_ Neji! Hinata-chan, get a hold of yourself."

"What have you done with the _real_ Neji-niisan?!"

"I'm right here!"

"Don't lie to me!"

"Why would I lie about such a thing?!"

"You're not even a decent imposter! You're nothing like Neji-niisan!"

"Hinata-chan!!!"

"So this is how it's going to be. I need to defeat you completely before you'll tell me. Fine, then. Come!"

"H-Hinata-chan…" _I can't hurt Hinata-sama, but this is insane! Can this really be timid, clumsy, weak Hinata-sama?_

"If you insist on maintaining this charade," she spoke softly, "then I will come to you!"

Hinata leaped over a low stone bench and launched a furious attack.

"How am I an imposter?!"

"Neji-niisan _never_ calls me Hinata-chan," Hinata ground out while doubling her attack, emphasizing each syllable with a strike. "Plus, I've never seen him smile since he was four. And he _always_ wears a forehead protector for reasons that you would know _if you were him_!"

"I-I can explain about that," Neji scrambled around the table to put some distance between them. Somehow they had made their way into the dining room. His eyes opened wide and he threw himself to the side as Hinata leaped nimbly over the dining room set—table, chairs, candles and all—while aiming a kick to his head.

"I'm not that gullible!"

"I didn't say you were! Hinata-sama, please calm down!" Now they were back in the courtyard.

"Hinata-neesan? Is that you?" Hanabi called as she rounded the corner. "You're home! Wh…what's going on?" Hanabi looked uncertainly from Hinata's deadly expression to Neji's perplexed (and sweating) one.

"Hanabi-chan, come around here. Your sister isn't right at the moment," Neji directed cautiously, wanting to get Hanabi out of the way in case Hinata really had gone crazy. He turned and made a little motion for Hanabi to come closer to him.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH MY SISTER!!! THAT IS UNFORGIVABLE!!!"

OOOOO

Hinata sat by the bedside of her unconscious cousin, her fingers twisting in anguish as she watched his labored breathing. The medics had done a good job patching him up, and he was going to recover just fine, but he still looked the worse for wear. She'd been sitting by his side in the hospital room for the past three hours waiting for him to wake up.

After dinner Hanabi went to find her sister and bring her some food.

"Hinata-neesan?" she called as she cracked open the door.

"Hai, Hanabi-chan. I'm here."

"I brought you some dinner." Hanabi held up the little bento bundle. "Have you been here this whole time?"

Hinata nodded.

"How is he?"

"He had a couple of broken ribs, but the doctors say he should recover quickly."

"Are you going to come home?"

Hinata shook her head. "I'm going to stay with him tonight."

"Are you sure that's okay?"

"Yes. You should get back home, Hanabi-chan. It's going to be dark soon. Be careful, okay?"

"I will neesan!"

Two hours later, Neji finally shifted and opened one eye weakly.

"Neji-niisan?" Hinata whispered cautiously.

"Hinata-sama?" Neji croaked.

Hinata hurried to get him a glass of water.

"The doctors gave you some medicine to help with any pain. How do you feel?"

"Like I've been dancing in my underwear," Neji slurred.

Hinata looked at him strangely. "I…suppose that's not too bad then?"

"Hai. I'm fine as a snail."

"Um…maybe they gave you too much?"

"I'll have another, Hinata-sama. Let's toast! To a lovely wedding! Did you know I've kissed a girl?"

"Tenten."

"Why, yes, I think I will. What a good idea." Then Neji slumped back unconscious.

Hinata looked on, now more concerned than ever, and gently wiped away the trail of drool from her cousin's chin.

OOOOO

"Hinata did what?" Tsunade blinked. The Fifth Hokage burst out laughing. "That's a good one, Shizune. You're developing quite a sense of humor. That's good. I was worried you were overworking yourself."

"I wasn't joking," Shizune sighed with a shake of her head.

Tsunade accidentally snorted some of her sake. Shizune hurried over to pound on her back and hand her a tissue. After several minutes of coughing and wheezing, Tsunade looked up with a dumbfounded expression on her face.

"Hinata attacked her cousin, Neji?"

Shizune nodded deliberately.

"And she…won?"

OOOOO

When Neji next woke up, the moon was visible from his hospital room window. Hinata lay with her head resting on her arms near his side. As if she could sense his mental presence she stirred and propped herself up, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Hinata-sama," Neji whispered.

"Neji-niisan!" Hinata squeaked. This was the Hinata he was used to. "A-Are you feeling better?"

"I'm fine. Are you alright, Hinata-sama?"

Hinata hung her head dejectedly.

"Neji-niisan," she whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"Hinata-sama. It's alright. Though I would appreciate it if you could explain why you attacked me, why you thought I was an imposter."

"Th-There was an incident that occurred during my mission. S-someone di-disguised themselves as someone I know and…it doesn't matter. It was stupid of me to think you were an imposter. Everything just seemed so different when I got back."

"Have you spoken to your father?" he asked gently.

Hinata looked straight down at her fingers on the bed sheet. "Hai," she replied in a tiny voice. She recalled the brief words he'd said to her when he'd returned to find the medics lifting Neji onto a stretcher…

_"How could you be so stupid as to attack your own cousin? I had hopes that you would improve during your mission, but I can see that you will always be a disappointment to me." Hiashi sighed wearily. "Just stay out of the way."_

"He spoke to me briefly," Hinata nodded.

Neji watched her carefully. "What do you think?"

Hinata blinked. "Think? About what?"

"About…the current situation," Neji elaborated, being careful not to give away too much information in case Uncle Hiashi had not told her about the Arrangement.

Hinata shrugged, a gesture she had possibly picked up from spending so much time with Kiba. She kept her eyes down as she answered, "I'm still stupid. I can't even tell my friends and family from my enemies. I…I thought that I had changed. But…I guess I was wrong."

Neji's eyes opened wide in shock. This was not the line of conversation he'd been expecting.

"Actually, I think your fighting technique has improved immensely," he commented honestly, "especially since the last time we trained together. Although, I think I'm beginning to understand a little more about what your problem has been all along."

Hinata's head snapped up. "Wh-what?"

"This is the first time you've faced me with your full strength. You've always held back before, perhaps because you were concerned that if you used your full power, you might hurt me. You know what moves to do, and how they work, but you lack the aggression that is necessary to pull them off. Is that correct, Hinata-sama?"

Hinata remained mute.

"It might not even be a conscious decision," Neji continued, hoping that if he kept talking she might relax a little, "but you are an inherently kind person. It is not your way to easily be able to attack someone you care about. Perhaps that is why you do not do well when training with your father, or even with Hanabi."

Silence.

"But today you _were_ different. You really thought of me as an enemy because you thought I was an imposter. And when Hanabi appeared, you fought your hardest to protect the person you care about. In a way, I'm glad this incident occurred, because I got to see the real you."

"A-arigatoo, Neji-niisan. That means a lot to me, coming from you," Hinata said quietly. Suddenly she smiled brightly, and Neji felt warmth spreading in his heart and smiled back.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. So if you recognize anyone or anything from the anime, I'm just borrowing.

Takes part sometime before Shippuuden.

Reviewers are the lifeblood of fanfiction!

Chapter 9

OOOOO

Hinata and Neji walked home together the next day. The sun was shining brightly and there was a definite note of hope in the air. It was one of those beautiful days.

"I'm going to train today," Hinata decided with a smile. _The lake is just calling me_, she thought.

"I'm supposed to train with your father this morning. If you like, you could probably stay, Hinata-sama."

"I think I'll pass and stay out of everyone's way," Hinata answered, though she sounded much happier than she had the previous night. "And, Neji-niisan, if you want to call me Hinata-chan, that's fine with me."

"Hai," Neji smiled, "Hinata-chan."

Hinata aimed a fake playful swipe at his head, which he ducked easily.

"Hee hee," Hinata giggled with her hands behind her back. Even the clouds were beautiful today.

Neji watched his cousin out of the corner of his eye. She _did_ seem different from before. When had the change occurred?

Hinata stepped in just long enough to grab a meat bun and her bathing suit before heading to the training ground.

Since she'd been practicing her ninjutsu so much lately, Hinata spent the first two hours practicing with her weapons. Shuriken and kunai flew towards the targets arranged around the training ground. Then she ran off to the lake and changed into her bathing suit before running out onto the water.

"Only 239 more laps to go, Lee!" shouted the voice of Guy-sensei from somewhere nearby.

"Oosu! Yes, sir! If I can't do it, then I will do 2000 jumping jacks!"

OOOOO

"Hanabi, this is an important meeting, so you need to be on your best behavior," her father instructed.

"Yes, sir."

"You remember all of the names of the family members so far?"

"Yes, sir. Father?"

"What is it?"

"Will Hinata-neesan be at the meeting?"

"No, that would add unnecessary complications," he replied brusquely. "She would probably have an episode of some sort and embarrass herself. Also, it is not customary for a girl to be betrothed before her older sister is married, especially with arranged marriages."

Hanabi frowned uncertainly. "Will the family get upset if they find out I have an older sister?"

"I shouldn't think so," Hiashi answered. "Now go and change. We need to leave soon."

Hiashi's second cousin, Harami, voiced her opinion as soon as the young girl was out of earshot. "They will be upset if they find out you overlooked the older sister for the younger. They may feel they have been deceived and insulted."

"They will want to find a bride that will be a benefit to the family. Because it is an arranged marriage, the family will want to find a girl that can bear strong children. After all, Takamaru is one of the strongest young shinobi of Waterfall. If it comes to that, I will simply explain that Hanabi is the stronger of the two."

Harami still looked uncertain, but decided to remain quiet on the issue.

OOOOO

"Hinata-chan!" Neji called from the bank of the river, an overnight pack over his shoulders.

Hinata looked up from where she was swimming. When she caught sight of Neji she leaped to the surface of the water and trotted over to the bank where he stood.

"What is it, Neji-niisan?"

"Hokage-sama wants to see you."

"Oh! I'll be right there." Hinata ran off into the woods to change and appeared moments later with her bag. Her hair was miraculously dry. "Do you know what this is about?"

"I think it is regarding a special mission that someone requested you for."

"Special mission?"

"Ah. I have my own mission this evening, so I probably won't be back until tomorrow morning. I've informed your father that you might be busy this evening as well. I'm leaving to meet Tenten and Chouji, so I'll see you later."

"Arigatoo, Neji-niisan."

Neji nodded and leaped off into the woods.

OOOOO

Tsunade looked up from her papers as a knock sounded at the door. "Hinata, there you are."

"You wanted to see me, Hokage-sama?"

"You have a mission. There are some people from Waterfall here on vacation. They've requested you specially to be their tour guide for their time here."

"Requested me specially?"

"Yes. It's those two old people, the Takihata's, and their grandson. Apparently they like to take a vacation after organizing the festival every year, and this year they decided to visit Konoha."

Another knock. Shizune pushed open the doors.

"Ah, here they are."

"Takihata-baasan, Takihata-jiisan, it's so good to see you again," Hinata bowed gracefully with a welcoming smile on her lips.

"Ah, Hinata-chan. It is wonderful to see you again, too."

"So, Hinata, as I explained, you will be showing them the sights of Konoha and acting as their general tour guide."

"We would also like help locating a certain person."

"A missing person? There was nothing about that in the mission request," Tsunade pointed out.

"Oh no, nothing like that. But we have reason to suspect that our son and grandson are also in Konoha," Grandma Takihata explained, and then continued to herself, _perhaps being up to no good_.

"What was that?" Tsunade asked, trying to shift some of the papers on her desk. That sounded vaguely familiar. _Weren't there two other visiting Takihata's? Where was that paper?_ A stack fell to the floor.

Hinata quickly gathered it back up.

Tsunade sighed. _Let Hinata worry about finding them_. "We are pleased to have you here. I hope you will enjoy your stay with us."

"Thank you very much, Hokage-sama," the Takihata's bowed regally.

OOOOO

"Takihata-baasan, where is Takaro-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Oh we let him stay in the wagon. Otherwise he'd be fidgety in Hokage-sama's office."

As the three found their way back to the street, they could see Takaro's bored head leaning over the side of the wagon.

"Takaro-kun, how are you?"

Takaro's head shot up. "Hinata-hime!" He jumped down from the seat and rushed over to her.

Hinata blushed a little and said, "Takaro-kun, you should just call me Hinata-neesan or Hinata-chan, ne?"

"But you're our princess!"

"Arigatoo, Takaro-kun, but I'm not that special here," Hinata replied modestly.

"Okay…Hinata-neesan."

"Where would you like to go first? Do you already have accommodations?"

"We are renting a small house for the week. There is room for you, as well, if you would like to stay with us," answered Grandma Takihata.

"Thank you for your consideration, though I would not want to crowd you."

"Nonsense! You aren't the crowding type, but if you would like to sleep in your own bed, we can definitely understand that. Now, what shall we do first?"

Hinata gave the Takihata's a walking tour of Konoha village. They made their way to the base of the Hokage mountainside and Hinata gave a brief history of Konoha village and its leaders. Granny and Grandpa were very appreciative of the sights and had lots of questions. Takaro was a bit fidgety, though he enjoyed the Hokage monument.

"Takihata-baasan, how long do you plan on staying in Konoha?"

"Hmm? Well we're not really sure. At least a week, I'm thinking. We won't trouble you too much of the time because Grandpa and I are old and boring."

"You're no trouble at all!" Hinata insisted. "Are there any types of things you would like to see or experience while you're here?"

"Well, we would like to sample the cuisine. And I think we will go shopping a few days."

At this Takaro made a pained face.

"And I'm sure Takaro-kun would like to see your training grounds," Granny continued smoothly.

Hinata giggled as Takaro began cheering.

"What would you like to eat? There are several places that you absolutely must eat at. The main one is the Ichiraku Ramen Shop. It's famous around here."

"Is it? Well, let's go there for dinner, dear."

After a satisfying meal at Ichiraku, Hinata led the Takihatas back to their rented house and settled them in.

"Goodnight, Takihata Baasan, Jiisan, Takaro-kun. Oyasuminasai!"

"Goodnight, Hinata-chan!"

"Goodnight, Hinata-hime—I mean, Hinata-neesan!" 

OOOOO

"Hinata-neesan!" Takaro called from the window on the second floor.

Hinata beamed up at the energetic boy and waved before crossing the street.

"Ohayoo, Chouji-kun!" she greeted cheerfully as she passed her fellow shinobi.

"Morning, Hinata! You're looking healthy and happy today."

"Hee hee," she grinned. "You, too."

Takaro appeared in the doorway. "Grandma and Grandpa went shopping by themselves today, so will you take me to see the place where you train?"

"Sure! Was there anything else they wanted?"

"They wanted us to get some groceries. Here's the list."

Hinata glanced at it before tucking it into her jacket.

"Can we go now, neesan? Can we? Oh, please!"

"Hee hee, sure, Takaro-kun. Let's go."

"Yahoo!"

"Did you learn that from, Kiba-kun?" she smiled.

He shrugged and skipped halfway down the street before Hinata could call him back and tell him he was going the wrong way.

OOOOO

Hinata jumped high into the air and fired her shuriken at the targets scattered throughout the copse of trees. She hit every mark.

"Wow! Can I try?"

"Sure, Takaro-kun, but start with one first."

Takaro's first shuriken soared into a bush. He scrambled under the brush to retrieve it.

"Hinata?" Shikamaru called. "Is that you?"

"Hai, Shikamaru."

The lazy Chunin appeared around the corner. "Are you going to train?"

"Sort of. I was showing a friend the training grounds."

Takaro's energetic face popped out of the bush. His black hair was tousled from the branches, but his bright blue eyes were shining with enthusiasm. "Hi!"

"Aah. Hi."

"Are you Hinata-neesan's friend?"

"Yeah."

Hinata introduced the two of them.

"Hinata, have you seen Chouji?"

"Chouji-kun? I last saw him by the pastry shop."

"Figures."

"But that was almost half an hour ago."

"Oh well, it's a starting point. See you later, Hinata." Shikamaru wandered off.

"Neesan, may I try again?"

"Of course! Today's your day."

Takaro launched the shuriken once again. When he'd found it once more, Hinata beckoned him over. "Keep your attention on the target to focus your aim. Hold the shuriken in your hand like this. This position helps to keep your wrist more flexible."

This time Takaro managed to hit the tree the target was attached to and cheered as if he'd hit a bull's eye

"Very good! You've already improved!" Hinata praised encouragingly.

OOOOO

"Has anyone seen Hinata-chan?" Neji asked the shinobi lined up on the stools at Ichiraku.

Shikamaru leaned back casually. "I saw her training with a boy at the #5 grounds."

"A boy? You mean Kiba or Shino?"

"Nope," Shikamaru answered as he slurped his noodles. "…friend of hers, but that was a while ago."

"Ah…thanks." _I didn't know Hinata had any friends that weren't, well, Kiba or Shino_.

OOOOO

Hinata put the last of the groceries away and poked her head out of the kitchen.

"Takaro-kun? Takaro-kun? I've finished with the groceries." She checked in his room. She knocked on the bathroom door. She checked in the linen closets.

"NAI! He's not here!"


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. So if you recognize anyone or anything from the anime, I'm just borrowing.

Takes part sometime before Shippuuden.

Reviewers are the lifeblood of fanfiction! Also, please put in your two cents about whether you would like the end to have more fighting action or more interpersonal action.

Chapter 10

OOOOO

Takaro crept behind a post and snuck down the street, ducking randomly into alleys. There was no mistake. That was Takamaru-kun! He was walking with a servant girl of some sort. Her whole face was covered. Now they were stopped in front of a big house.

He crept a little closer. Then a little more. Then he leaped in front of the pair.

"I've found you, Takamaru-niisan!"

Both Takamaru and the servant girl jumped in surprise.

"Takaro! How did you get here?" his older brother shouted.

"I'm on vacation," Takaro shrugged.

"…WHAT?! Now is not the time to be ridiculous!"

"Niisan, what are you doing here?"

"Mieko, you should go back now—_Takaro_, _what are you doing here?_" came the strict voice of his father.

Takaro's shoulders winced instinctively. "Otoosan. Hi!"

"Don't 'Hi!" me! What are you doing here?"

"I'm on vacation!"

"Wha-?!"

"Takihata-sama, welcome," a young man greeted, showing them into the house.

"What?" Takaro asked, distracted as his older brother shoved him over the threshold. He didn't pay any attention to the young man. "Where are we going?"

"Sh! Be on your best behavior!" Takamaru hissed.

"But why are we here?" Takaro hissed loudly.

"SH!" Takamaru pulled Takaro behind him as Lord Hiashi and his daughter came into view and bowed politely.

"Niisan! That girl!" Takaro exclaimed as he peered around his brother's tall frame.

"Sh!" Takamaru hissed desperately.

"But look at her eyes!"

"Takaro! Don't be rude."

Hanabi, who had been polite and stiff throughout all of the omiai (arranged marriage meeting) proceedings, finally cracked and allowed a scowl to pass over her face. _Who does this loud boy think he is? My eyes might be rare, but they're not weird or anything! _

"I'm not being rude! It's just tha- MPH!"

Takamaru, at a loss for ideas, had simply clamped his hand over his little brother's mouth. He laughed uncomfortably, his eyes pleading for forgiveness. Then he spun around and bent down to Takaro's ear.

"Takaro, go outside right now," he directed severely.

Takaro struggled for a few more seconds before scowling sullenly and stomping out the door. He looked up to his brother, but he'd really had something important to say, and the older boy had just ignored him. Without bothering to pay attention to where he was going, Takaro wandered irritably down the street.

OOOOO

"Takaro-kun! Yokatta!" Hinata placed a hand on the young boy's shoulder. "I was so worried! Please don't wander off without telling me again."

Takaro hung his head unhappily. He _had_ forgotten to tell Hinata-neesan where he was going before he ran off. First, his brother had yelled at him. Now he'd disappointed Hinata-neesan. This was not a good day.

Hinata cocked her head worriedly. What had happened to so dampen the spirits of the happy-go-lucky Takaro?

"Gomen, Hinata-neesan. It's entirely my fault," Takaro-kun apologized miserably.

Seeing his dejected expression, Hinata suddenly had the urge to ruffle his hair affectionately as Kiba often did to her.

"Daijoobu. I was just worried. But you're fine, so it's okay." Hinata impulsively brushed his messy black bangs aside and gave him a peck on the forehead. "Let's go get something to eat since you haven't had lunch yet."

Takaro looked up in surprise at the feel of Hinata's kiss to his forehead. He brightened up immensely and grinned. Hinata couldn't help being reminded of Naruto's infectious smile.

"Yahoo!"

OOOOO

"Hinata-chan?" Neji called as Hinata walked past the window of his room. It was already dark outside.

"Hai, Neji-niisan? Did you want to speak with me?"

"Yes. Would you come here, please?"

"Of course, Neji-niisan." Hinata walked around the side of the house that Neji and his mother shared within the Hyuuga compound and made her way to Neji's room.

Neji was waiting for her, sitting cross-legged on the floor.

Hinata made a little bow before sitting in front of him.

"Is something the matter, Neji-niisan?"

"I was just wondering if anything was wrong," he asked with a hint of concern on his face.

"Wrong? Why would you think something's wrong?"

"You haven't been home lately, not even for dinner," he pointed out uncertainly. "Actually, you haven't had dinner at home since you've been back from your long mission. I was concerned that you were avoiding…"

"Oh, it's nothing like that, Neji-niisan. But it's very sweet of you to be so concerned. It's just that I've had a mission lately."

"A mission?" Neji looked surprised. "In Konoha?"

"Hai. I'm acting as a general tour guide for some visiting people. Actually, they are also friends I made while on my last mission. I've been eating dinner with them, so that's why I haven't been home as much."

"Oh, I see. So that was it." Neji looked relieved.

OOOOO

"Hanabi-chan?" Hinata knocked lightly on her sister's door.

"Hinata-neesan?"

"May I come in?"

"Hai." Hanabi pushed open the doors and closed them behind her sister.

"I'm sorry I haven't had the chance to give this to you earlier." Hinata held out a package wrapped in tissue paper and tied with a blue ribbon.

"For me?" Hanabi asked.

"Hai. I got it during my mission. It reminded me of you."

Hanabi carefully unwrapped the small parcel to reveal a beautiful comb. It was blue with an inlaid material that shimmered like the surface of a pearl. "It's so beautiful! Thank you, Hinata-neesan! Will you put it in my hair for me?"

Hinata moved to her side and placed the comb in her hair. "You look so lovely and grown up, Hanabi-chan."

Hanabi's smile suddenly fell.

"Hanabi-chan? What's the matter?"

"It's just that…nevermind. It's nothing."

Hinata looked into her eyes, or tried to, as Hanabi stared at the floor. She waited patiently for her sister to look up.

"Um…" Hanabi trailed off.

"You can tell me anything, Hanabi-chan. I'm your neesan, right?"

"I'm, I'm a little scared," Hanabi confessed.

"Scared? Of what?" Hinata frowned. _Was someone hurting her sister?_

"I…I'm not sure if…if father has told you yet…"

"Told me what?"

"A-About the…"

"Hmm? What is it?"

Hanabi took a steadying breathe. "Father is arranging a marriage between myself and a boy from a noble family from another village," she blurted in one go.

"EEHH!!!"

"I guess he didn't tell you yet…. Um, Hinata-neesan, please don't say anything. I wasn't supposed to talk about it to anyone."

Hinata's brow furrowed with an uncharacteristic frown.

"Hanabi-chan…how do you feel about this?"

"I don't really mind," Hanabi shrugged. "It's my duty to the family. And besides, it's better that it's me than you because Hinata-neesan already likes someone, ne?"

Hinata looked up in surprise and then smiled sheepishly. "Hanabi-chan, I don't have a, a b-boyfriend or anything like that."

"But you have a boy that you like, don't you?" Hanabi insisted.

"Well…" Hinata blushed.

Hanabi nodded, not needing further confirmation. "You talk about him all the time. And it's clear that you admire him very much."

_Was I that obvious?_ Hinata wondered to herself.

"And the boy from the other village seems nice enough, though he's much older than me and we haven't talked. Mostly we drink tea. That seems to be all there is to these ceremonies. Tea, tea, and more tea," Hanabi laughed nervously. She fell quiet for a moment and twiddled her thumbs. "He's almost nineteen I think, but we wouldn't be getting married until I'm of age, so it won't matter so much."

"It seems so strange…to be talking about such a thing with you," Hinata admitted. Her head jerked up suspiciously. "Is Father arranging a marriage for me that I don't know about?"

Hanabi shook her head. "He had a reason that it had to be me."

"Hanabi-chan…if you decide not to do it, that's okay, too. Promise me you'll tell your neesan if you change your mind. I don't want you to feel trapped into doing something you would rather not do."

"Hai. I will, neesan."

OOOOO

"Takaro-kun?" Hinata questioned the boy slumped near the front door. "Are you alright?"

"Hinata-neesan! I'm so glad you're here," Takaro jumped to his feet. "I was getting so bored!"

"Where are Grandma and Grandpa Takihata?"

"They're doing boring stuff today. We found my dad and my brother," he explained.

"That's good!"

"Yeah. So, Hinata-neesan, Grandma said we could do whatever we wanted to today." Takaro was practically jumping up and down with impatience.

"And what would you like to do today, Takaro-kun?"

"Can we do more shuriken practice? Please, Hinata-neesan!"

OOOOO

"Hinata. I did not know you were training today," said Shino as he walked to where Hinata was leaning against a tree.

"Shino-kun! How are you?"

"I am well. Who is that person?"

"This is Takaro-kun. He's a friend of mine from Kawabemura. His family is visiting and I'm their tour guide."

"I see."

"You're Shino? The one that Hinata-neesan and Kiba-niisan always talk about?" Takaro cocked his head to the side, not quite sure about the closed off person in front of him. He just looked so _serious_.

Shino nodded, secretly pleased that Hinata and Kiba would mention him.

"Shino-kun, are you busy?"

"Iya (Informal "no"). Did you need something, Hinata?"

"I was just wondering if you would like to get ramen with Takaro and me."

Shino nodded and the three made their way into the village.

"How did your training go?" Shino asked as they waited for their ramen.

"It was great!" Takaro exclaimed. "I even hit the bull's eye today! Hinata-neesan is the best teacher!"

"I'm not that good," Hinata said modestly.

"Yes, you are!" Takaro argued.

Shino nodded his agreement with Takaro.

"What would you like to do now, Takaro-kun?"

"I don't know. What is there to do? Hey, show me where you live!"

"Okay-"

"There you are, Hinata-chan and Takaro-kun," came the kindly old voice of Grandma Takihata.

"Takihata-baasan! Are you finished with your errands?"

"For today. Now, did I hear that there are interesting plans in the works?"

"Why don't you all come to my house this afternoon? I can perform a tea ceremony for you."

"A tea ceremony! My, aren't you talented, Hinata-chan."

"Iie," Hinata blushed with a shy smile. "But I haven't had the chance to do a real tea ceremony in a long time, so this will be fun."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. So if you recognize anyone or anything from the anime, I'm just borrowing.

Takes part sometime before Shippuuden.

Reviewers are the lifeblood of fanfiction! Also, please put in your two cents about whether you would like the end to have more fighting action or more interpersonal action.

Chapter 11

"Welcome to my humble home," Hinata bowed as the Takihatas followed her through the doorway. "There is a pretty little sitting room that overlooks the courtyard. You can see the water fountain from there. It'll be perfect for the tea ceremony."

Hinata quickly changed into a kimono and fetched all of the tea ceremony paraphernalia. There weren't any good cakes, so she sent one of her little cousins to buy some for her.

OOOOO

Hinata held her sleeve and whisked briskly. She had just finished serving the tea and cakes when she heard voices coming from another part of the house.

"Excuse me. Please enjoy yourselves. I'll just go see who that is, if you'll be alright?"

"Of course! Don't mind us. The view is lovely and the tea is delicious. We'll just chat with your young man, here."

"Eh! Um…um…um…"

"Teammate," Shino corrected.

"Yes, yes. Same thing. Go, go," Grandma Takihata shooed her away. Takaro was already on his third cake. Shino calmly took another sip.

Hinata, cheeks slightly pink, came around the corner to find her cousin, Neji, walking toward her from the other direction.

"Hinata-chan, here you are. Oh," he tilted his head in surprise. "You're already dressed up. I suppose it is for the tea, right?"

"Huh? Yes, for the tea ceremony." _Wow, Neji-niisan is really perceptive_, Hinata thought to herself. _I didn't even know he knew I was here. _

"This way," he pointed.

"What?"

Neji gently took his cousin's elbow. "There's no reason to be nervous," he said gently.

"I'm not nervous, Neji-niisan." Hinata turned her head to look at him, but he seemed serene and uninformative.

"Good," he nodded.

Neji slid open the door to the largest sitting room and shuffled Hinata inside before closing the door behind them.

"Um…" Hinata looked back at the door in confusion, then to the strangers in the room.

Hanabi was sitting stiffly on a cushion on one side of the room. One the other side sat a young man and a middle-aged man who looked like he might be his father.

Takoro-san, the father of the young man, studied the girl that had just entered. This must be the older one he had recently found out about. Apparently she was a little slow in the head. He understood now why Hiashi-san didn't speak of her much, and why he had overlooked her regarding the arranged marriage between the villages. She kept looking at the door as if she thought she was in the wrong place.

"Ano…" she trailed off.

"Hinata-chan, go and sit down," Neji directed gently.

"But…um…"

"Go," he whispered softly.

Hinata moved to sit down on a cushion near her sister, who looked incredibly nervous. Hanabi was often quiet when her father was present, but now she looked borderline terrified. This was the first time she had been expected to interact with her suitor and his family without her father present. Of course, Hinata didn't know this.

Neji sat down on the men's side and Hinata raised a very questioning eyebrow at him. He simply smiled, thinking she was nervous, and gave her a little encouraging nod.

_What does the nod mean?!_ cried Hinata in her mind.

A servant arrived, probably one of the guest's servants because her head was covered in a strange way. She demurely served the men first and then went to refill the water pot. Hinata looked around confusedly. Hanabi was staring straight ahead to the ground three feet in front of her, her hands clenched in the fabric of her kimono.

The servant girl came back and walked towards the girls' side of the room. Hinata felt a strange energy in the room. It wasn't an Intent to Kill, but it was strong and negative. From across the room, Neji frowned, also picking up the weird vibe. When the servant girl was about five feet away from Hanabi, she suddenly appeared to trip and flung the entire contents of the tea tray into Hanabi's face, tea, cups, and all.

Hanabi's entire body froze; her eyes went wide with disbelief. She watched in terror as the scalding water approached her face. A flash of white and orange passed across her vision.

Hinata didn't think. Her arms flew in front of her sister to prevent her from being burned. Byakugan activated, Hinata managed a partial-version of her signature Protection move while kneeling. She blocked all of the boiling water with her sleeves and even managed to catch the different parts of the tea set before they fell. Hinata set down the tray before looking up intently at the serving girl, who quickly apologized.

"Hinata-sama…" Neji trailed off in a stunned whisper.

The doors slid open with a bang and Hiashi entered the room. He looked at the tea set in front of Hinata to the new brown stains on Hinata's long sleeves.

Hiashi sighed disappointedly. "How can one girl be so hopeless?" he murmured, though still loud enough for everyone in the room to hear.

Hinata looked down to the floor and gulped before silently gathered up the tea set. "G-g-gomen nasai. I'll just go get some more tea." She lifted the tray with both hands and hurried out of the room.

"The fault was my servant's," Takoro-san explained with a bow. "I apologize deeply."

Takamaru was glaring at the servant girl sharply, while the girl had her shoulders hunched in shame or anger. It was difficult to tell.

Hiashi waved away Takoro-san's concerns and took his seat beside Hanabi. Neji was just wondering if he'd sat down on the wrong side when Hinata came in with the refilled tea set. She served her father and sister with more speed and agility than ceremony. With a quick bow, she excused herself by explaining that she had something to attend to. She was halfway toward the door when a loud boy's voice rang throughout the buildings.

"Hinata-neesan! Where'd you go?" A head of tousled black hair popped into the room. "Here you are! I've been looking all over for you!"

Hinata and Takamaru spoke at once.

"Gomen nasai, Takaro-kun. I'll be right there."

"Takaro! Where'd you go yesterday?!"

"I went home," Takaro shrugged in his brother's direction.

His father had choked on his tea at the sudden appearance of his boisterous youngest son. Neji was helpfully pounding him on the back while keeping an eye on the proceedings.

"Do you already know each other?" Hinata asked confusedly.

"This is my dad and my older brother. Didn't you know that?"

"Takihata…oh. Oh!" Hinata blushed a little and lightly slapped her forehead. "So everyone knew each other all along. How silly of me not to realize…. Now that I see you together, you really do look like your older brother." Hinata bowed deeply to both Takoro-san and Takamaru. The servant girl had transferred her suspicious energy to Hinata and forgotten Hanabi completely, though only Neji seemed to realize this information.

Takaro turned his full attention back to Hinata. He was so eager that he was practically jumping up and down like Akamaru before a walk. "Anyway, Hinata-neesan, Grandma and Grandma want to go and do boring stuff together. They said they won't need you until dinnertime, so will you please teach me to throw kunai like you taught me to throw shuriken? Please? Please! Hinata-neesan, please!"

Takaro's exuberant enthusiasm never failed to cheer Hinata up. She smiled down at him and agreed to his request. "I just need to change. Come with me. Did Takihata-baasan-?"

"My _mother_ is here?!" Takoro-san yelped.

"I think Grandma left the room. She had to take care of something," Takaro explained. "Come on, Hinata-neesan," he tugged eagerly on her hand.

"Hai! Hai!" Hinata let herself be pulled out of the room and down the corridor, though she managed a quick bow before being hauled away. They went to find Shino and ask if he wanted to join them.

The two had just disappeared around a corner when Grandma and Grandpa Takihata came down the same corridor and stepped into the room.

Takoro-san bowed and hurriedly introduced Hiashi to his parents.

"I told you I'd find you out, Takoro. So, what's this about an arranged marriage that you didn't consult me about?" Grandma had her scary face on.

"Uh, well, you see…I wrote about it…" Takoro trailed off. "I thought now would be a good time to strengthen relations between the two villages."

"Hm…interesting. And why did you not mention this to me?"

"Um, well, you see, you were very busy."

"But never too busy to be involved in something as important as my grandson's marriage."

"Gomen, okaasan," Takoro bowed.

"Hmph. It really is quite silly of you not to have mentioned it. So you are arranging a marriage between Takamaru and Hinata-chan?"

"Ch-chigau. Between Takamaru and Hyuuga Hanabi."

"Eh? Who? Hanabi? Hanabi…That name sounds familiar. Ah, that must be you, ne?" Grandma Takihata concluded, placing her hand under Hanabi's chin and tilting it up so she could look into the young girl's face.

"Hai, I'm Hanabi," she replied quietly.

"Ah yes," Grandma Takihata murmured. "Hinata-chan praises you so highly. Hiashi-sama, you are very lucky to have such daughters."

"Thank you," Hiashi murmured politely, inwardly baffled as to how this famous Dragon Lady had come to know Hinata.

"I fear that any union between your youngest daughter and Takamaru is quite out of the question," admitted Grandma Takihata.

"Why is that, Takihata-sama?" Hiashi asked.

"Well, for one thing, it is quite unusual to marry off the youngest daughter before the older daughter, especially for an arranged marriage. But there is another more pressing reason. Please excuse my rudeness and inconvenience, Hiashi-sama, but I need to speak with Takamaru in private. Young lady," she turned a sharp eye to the servant girl, "you will be coming with us."

"H-hai," the servant girl muttered.

"Young man," Grandma Takihata turned to Neji.

"Neji desu," Neji bowed.

"Neji-san, why don't you and Hanabi-chan go and find Takaro and Hinata-chan. I'm sure all of you young people should be out enjoying the sunshine, ne?"

Both Neji and Hanabi cast subtle questioning glances in Hiashi's direction. The Head of the Hyuuga Clan nodded subtly and the two bowed politely before heading off to find Hinata and her young charge.

OOOOO

"EH! Why does it keep flying into the ground?!"

"Here, you need to hold a kunai differently than a shuriken." Hinata patiently adjusted his grip and demonstrated how to throw the weapon. Shino watched patiently as he leaned against the trunk of a tree.

"Oh, I see!" Takaro threw the kunai with much more accuracy, though he still missed the mark.

"Remember to concentrate on the target like yesterday. You need to hold it in your mind."

Takaro glared at the target with ferocious intensity for a full minute before suddenly launching his attack as Neji and Hanabi entered the clearing from behind the two. His eyes shot open in surprise when he actually hit the target.

"Yahoo! Hinata-hime is the best shinobi teacher ever!" Takaro shouted.

Hinata flushed prettily and smiled. "Iie. It's just that Takaro-kun is such a fast learner."

"I can't wait until I start my training, Hinata-hime!"

"Hinata…hime?" came Neji's puzzled voice.

Hinata turned suddenly. "Hanabi-chan? Neji-niisan? What are you doing here? Is anything the matter?"

"Mm-mm, neesan," Hanabi shook her head. "Grandma Takihata said we should come and find you. I think she's going to cancel the arranged marriage."

Hinata looked at her sister carefully. "How do you feel about that, Hanabi-chan?"

"Well…to tell the truth, I'm pretty relieved," Hanabi grinned. "But not because I dislike Takamaru-san. It's just that he's so much older than I am. And I'm too young to be thinking about getting married."

"That's true. You and Takaro-kun are actually about the same age."

"Really?" Takaro asked. "Hanabi-chan, are you going to become a shinobi, too?"

"Hanabi-chan started her Academy Training this year," Hanabi explained proudly.

"EEHH! She already started? Man! That's not fair. I can't start for another two months," Takaro huffed.

Takaro's energy seemed to be rubbing off on Hanabi, for the normally almost sullen girl suddenly grinned.

"You better train hard because we're going to be Genin at about the same time, so you might have to fight me during the Chunin exams!" Hanabi challenged.

Takaro looked taken aback for a second before matching Hanabi's grin with his own mischievous one. "You're on! There's no way I'm gonna let a girl beat me, even if you are Hinata-hime's sister!"

"Eh…Takaro-kun, you should just call me Hinata-neesan," Hinata reminded him with a little shake of her open hand.

"Huh? Oh, right, Hinata-_neesan_'s sister," Takaro corrected.

"Why _do_ you call her, Hinata-hime?" Neji wondered.

"Because she's a Princess of Waterfall. Didn't you know that?"

"Eh?!" Neji gasped. "How…? When…?"

Hanabi, Neji, and Shino listened attentively as Takaro eagerly told them the story of Hinata's multi-day dance. Shino found it especially interesting to get a completely different perspective than Hinata's own.

"The Festival was great, but really, that was nothing compared to the big battle. Hinata-hime was…_awesome_. She saved the whole village by herself!"

"Chigau, Takaro-kun! There were plenty of talented people that worked hard that day."

"I guess," Takaro shrugged, "But you did the most. Plus there was that amazing ninjutsu of yours, with the Pah, Pah, Pah, Pow!" Takaro swung his arms wildly, trying to mimic the swift motions of Hinata's signature move, and almost falling on his face.

I need feedback! I have a little snipet that goes at the very end, but I need your input about how the rest should go. Betrayal in the name of love? Kabuto coming back into the scene, or not? Hinata being a badass shinobi? Hyuuga Clan healing? All of the above? Something I didn't mention above?

I'll be posting the rest of my fanfiction, so keep an eye out for me. I have a bunch of stories that are at least ½-3/4 finished, like this one, so the updates should be pretty swift.


End file.
